What do you want from me?
by Cnglee
Summary: Brooke moved away during her senior year and only came back to graduate. No one knew that she was pregnant with Lucas's baby, especially Lucas. What will happen when Brooke moves back to Tree Hill with the daughter Lucas never knew about. Season 5 through my eyes.
1. Chapter 1

I **DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS STRICTLY FOR ENTERTAIMENT PURPOSES!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke walked into C over B headquarters frazzled. She went up the elevator and was greeted by her assistant Millie. She handed Brooke her latte.

"Here is you Carmel Mocha half skim foam latte."

"Are you sure there is foam? Cause last time there was no foam and I like foam."

"I put it in myself."

Brooke took a sip and saw her imaging group designing her next magazine cover. She stopped and looked closer.

"That girl is NOT going on the cover. She looks unhealthy."

A man spoke up. "We were just brainstorming."

"Well then keep brainstorming. Just keep in mind that I do not put girls like that on the cover of my magazine. Bulimia is an illness not a fashion trend."

She walked into her office and sat down. "Millie what do we have today?"

"You have a meeting with the board in 30 minutes and you have that movie premiere tonight. Are you still going?"

"I'll do the red carpet and skip the movie. See if one of the Nick's can go with me."

"I'll call Nick Lachey he is always willing to do a red carpet. Victoria is waiting for you in the car to go to the meeting."

"Well tell her to wait I need to look at some fabric for the winter line."

"She's not going to like that."

"Yeah well she works for me. If she threatens you remind herof that."

"Ok."

Brooke was left alone in her office. She had just started looking through swatches when her intercom lit up.

"Miss. Davis? You have a call from a Haley Scott on line 2."

"Put her through."

Brooke's phone rang and Brooke picked it up.

"Hey Hales."

"Hey Brooke. I've been trying to get ahold of you all week."

"Yeah I meant to call you back but between drawing up the winter line, trying to deal with my stores and seeing if we can get a line started in Macy's I have been swamped. What's up? Is Jamie ok?"

"Yeah Jamie is fine. It's just..."

"Nathan?"

"Yeah. I mean he's out of the chair but he's still not back to himself. He's lost all of his confidence and he's trying to get his strength back but it takes time."

"I'm sorry. It has to be hard on him. I mean one minute your working your way into the NBA next your thrown through a plate glass window and told you may never play again."

"I just think that he could use some cheering up. Peyton is coming home."

"That's suppose to make me want to come back?"

"I'm sorry Brooke. I know that you have every right to hate Luke and Peyton but they aren't even together anymore. He's with his editor Lindsey."

"And?"

"Come on Brooke. Nathan and I didn't do anything to you. I told Luke a dozen times that what he did to you was wrong. Please? I would love for you to meet Jamie."

"I would love that too but right now I need to be here. I might be able to get some time off in a few months."

"Brooke you said that last time."

"I promise Haley it's not about you."

"I know. We just miss you."

"I miss you guys too."

Millie walked in and pointed to her watch. Brooke sighed.

"Haley I have to go. We can finish this conversation later."

"Ok. Just remember our door is always open."

"Thanks. Love you."

She hung up and started out the door. When she got into the car Victoria Davis looked at her seriously.

"You're late."

"I was returning phone calls."

"And that concerns me? Where were you last night?"

"Excuse me?"

"We had dinner reservations with Paul. You know that it is crucial to stay on his good side in order to get him to advertise. He buys hundreds of custom pieces of your every year for his wife. Being your best customer he was not amused by your absence."

"I was busy at home."

"Oh with your mistake?"

Brooke tensed. The truth was no one outside of her mom, Millie and a few employees knew that Brooke had a daughter. Allison was 4 years old and meant everything to Brooke. After all she had moved from Tree Hill to California so that her mother could help her hide her pregnancy. She only flew back to Tree Hill for 3 days to graduate with her class. She was there when Karen had Lily and Haley had Jamie. Her mother watched Allison for her. Allison's father didn't even know that she existed. Brooke looked at her mother.

"She is not a mistake. But yes she had a ballet performance I wanted to go to."

Victoria rolled her eyes but said no more.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Miss. Davis this way!"

"Brooke over here!"

"Give us a smile!"

Brooke walked with Nick Lachey. She turned to the photographers and flashed them her perfectly whitened teeth. She was anxious to get off the red carpet and crawl into bed. She just kept smiling. When a reporter stuck a microphone in her face she turned on the charm.

"Miss. Davis, many say that you are the ultimate inspiration. A girl from a small town in North Carolina who started this line in her bedroom and became a multi- millionaire within 5 years. Do you ever miss your old life?"

Brooke spoke truthfully. "Well of course I miss my home and my friends but I love what I do."

She walked away. When she got home that night she kicked her heels off in the elevator on her way up to her penthouse. She walked in and relieved the babysitter. She opened her daughter's bedroom door and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Monkey? I'm home." She smirked and faked a sigh. "I guess i'll just eat ice cream all by myself. Even though it's chocolate chip cookie dough."

Allison threw her covers back and sat up. "I'm awake!"

Brooke picked her up and carried her into the kitchen. Once they both had a big bowl of ice cream Brooke smiled.

"How was ballet camp?"

Allie shrugged. "Good I guess. It was so hot on the stage."

"I bet it was."

"Do you think we could go swimming tomorrow?"

"I do not Monkey. I have a lot going on at work."

Allie's face fell and Brooke sighed.

"I guess I can cancel couple meetings to make time for my girl."

She smiled. "Thanks Mommy."

They finished eating their ice ream and watched "The Bachelor" before Allie fell asleep on the couch. Brooke carried her into her bedroom and covered her with the soft pink comforter.

"I love you Mommy."

Brooke smiled and kissed her daughter's head. "I love you too Monkey."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke felt like she had only been asleep for a few minutes when her alarm went off. Brooke groaned as she slapped the snooze button. She quickly showered and dressed. She made her way into Allie's room.

"Rise and shine Monkey Butt."

She opened her daughter's curtains and Allie sat up in bed rubbing her eyes.

"Mommy it's too early."

"I know Sweetie but Mommy has an early meeting so Vanessa is on her way to watch you."

She dressed Allie in a navy tank top with white denim shorts. She looked at her little girl and felt a lump in her throat. Allie was the spitting image of her father. She had straight blonde hair that was now to her butt, baby blue eyes and breathtaking smile. The only parts of her that looked like Brooke were her cheek bones, button nose and long eyelashes. Brooke shook the feeling off and pulled Allie's hair into a high ponytail. She then poured her a bowl of cereal and some orange juice. Allie had just started eating when her babysitter Vanessa walked in.

"Hi Miss. Davis." She set her bag down on an empty stool and kissed Allie's head. "Hey kiddo."

"Hi Nessa."

Brooke grabbed her purse and phone. "Ok so I should be home around 5:30." She kissed Allie's cheek and grabbed her portfolio. "Have fun girls."

She got to work and was again greeted by Millie.

"Macy's is on line 3 for you."

"Really?" She walked quickly with her and glanced around nervously. "Where's Victoria?"

"At the spa for a seaweed facial."

Brooke nodded and took the call. When she hung up she cheered. Millie walked in smiling.

"They liked your designs?"

"They loved them!"

"Affordable C/B fashion for women everywhere. They want to launch in the next few months."

"That's great Brooke. What are you going to call this line?"

She showed Millie the paper and Millie looked shocked.

"Allie-James?"

"Yes for the two kids in my life. Jamie is my godson."

"I know but I thought you wanted to keep Allie out of the spotlight?"

"I still am. No one has to know why I chose that name."

Millie nodded and they got to work.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke felt horrible. She was suppose to have been home hours ago but Victoria had called her into 2 meetings. Brooke had just gotten done redoing her choices for her magazine spread next month. She was heading back to her office when she heard someone in there. It sounding like they were shredding something. She opened the door.

"Mom!"

Victoria Davis was sitting in her daughter's chair holding a stack of papers. She set them on the desk and glared at her daughter.

"I just got off the phone with Macy's. They wanted to further discuss your conversation this morning. They didn't want to tell me anything but after I told them that I was the CEO..."

"You are not the CEO!"

"Well I should be. Or have you forgotten who gave you your start up money? Anyways they told me about your new line with them. Your Allie-James line. We never discussed a new line."

"I do not need your permission."

Victoria raised an eyebrow and went back to shredding. Brooke caught sight of the papers.

"Are you shredding my designs!"

"I just told you. There will not be a new line."

Brooke snatched the designs away from her mother and shoved them into her bag.

"This is my company! If I want a new line I will!"

"No you will not!"

"If you aren't with me then you are fired!"

Brooke stormed out. She cried in the car the whole way home. When she walked in she relieved Vanessa and went into her room. Without hesitation she grabbed her suitcase and started throwing random outfits, jewelry, shoes and her essentials into it. She grabbed her phone and called a car service. She then made her way into Allie's room and started packing her a suitcase and a carryon. She made sure to grab Allie's favorite stuffed bunny and her favorite lilac blanket. She gently nudged her awake.

"Allie. Wake up Monkey."

Allie opened her eyes and looked around confused. "What's going on?"

"We're going on a little trip. Get your shoes on."

Allie sat up and did as she was told. When they got into their car. Brooke told the driver to take them to the airport. She called Millie who answered sleepily.

"Hello?"

"Millicent it's Brooke. Can you book me and Allie 2 flights to Tree Hill?"

"Sure. What's gong on?"

"Victoria and I got into a fight so I need to get away for a little while. Allie and I are on our way to the airport."

"Ok I just booked you 2 first-class seats."

"Thanks Millie."

"No problem. Keep me posted."

When they got to the airport, Brooke put on a baseball cap and sunglasses so no one cold recognize her. She carried Allie inside. they made it threw security quickly and then boarded their flight. Allie looked out the window as they took off.

"Mommy where are we going?"

"We are going to see mommy's friends."

"Are they nice."

"Yes. They are the greatest people that I know."

She just nodded. Brooke felt nervous but knew that Haley and Nathan were who she needed to be with right now. She an Allie both drifted off to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke woke up just in time to hear the pilot's announcement.

 _"We will be landing in Tree Hill, North Carolina in 10 minutes. Just a warning it is currently 48 degrees and raining."_

Brooke reached into Allie's carryon and pulled out her lavender Sherpa zip hoodie. She then shook the little girl awake.

"Allie? Allie? We're here."

Allie woke up and stretched. Brooke helped her put her jacket on. Once they landed Brooke grabbed their bags and went to the rental car desk. Once she had the keys to a BMW X5. She settled Allie in the rental booster seat and loaded her bags. Before leaving the parking lot she dug her friends address out of her purse. When she arrived she was surprised. They lived in a really nice house on the beach. Brooke opted to leave their luggage in the car. She simply grabbed Allie and carried her to the door. She rang the doorbell. The door opened and Nathan Scott stood there stunned.

"Brooke Davis?"

She smiled. "Are you going to hug me or what?"

Nathan grinned and hugged him tight. When they separated he took in the little girl in her arms.

"Come in."

Brooke stepped inside and Nathan glanced down at the little girl.

"Whose this?"

Brooke looked at Allie. "Can you tell Nathan your name?"

Allie smiled shyly. "Allison."

Nathan shook her hand. "Hi Allison. I'm your Uncle Nathan."

Brooke looked around. "Nice house."

"Thanks. Haley dis the decorating."

"Where is Tutor Girl?"

Nathan smiled. "She's upstairs. She is going to freak out. Where are you staying?"

"I was going to check into a hotel but I wanted to see you guys first."

He shook his head. "No way. You're family. You'll stay here with us."

"Thanks Nate."

Haley's voice drifted down the stairs. "Nathan? Who was at the door?"

He smiled and yelled up the stairs. "Come and see!"

Haley appeared at the top of the stairs and stopped dead when she saw Brooke.

"Brooke?"

"Hey Tutor Girl!"

Haley flew down the stairs and hugged Brooke tight.

"Oh my God you finally came! You look amazing!"

Brooke pulled apart and smiled. "You look great yourself."

Haley noticed the little girl. "Hi Sweetie."

Allie held out her hand. "Hi i'm Allie."

"Hi Allie. I'm Aunt Haley."

Before they could say anything else a little boy with sandy blonde hair appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Momma? I'm hungry."

Haley smiled. "Jamie can you come say hi?"

Jamie walked down the stairs and smiled. Brooke knelt down.

"Hi Jamie. I'm your Aunt Brooke."

Jamie gave her a hug then looked at Allie.

"I'm James Lucas Scott, i'm 4."

Allie smiled. "I'm Allison Haley Davis, i'm 4 too."

Haley looked at Brooke surprised. "You named her after me?"

"Of course."

Jamie looked at them. "Can I have some cereal?"

Allie looked at her mom. " Mommy i'm hungry too."

Haley laughed. "Ok, ok. Let's get you two fed."

Nathan looked at Brooke. "Is your luggage in the car?"

"Yeah. Thanks Nate."

He stepped out and Brooke followed Haley and the kids into the kitchen. Once both kids were settled at the counter with bowls of cereal and cups of orange juice Haley and Brooke sat in the living room with mugs of coffee. Haley looked at Allie then smiled.

"She is beautiful Brooke."

"Thanks."

"How come you didn't tell me about her?"

Brooke sighed. "I wanted too but her dad left me and I just wanted to leave. So my mom let me stay with her."

"Does she know her dad?"

"No. He hasn't tried to contact me in over 4 years."

"What an ass."

"Whose an Ass?"

Nathan sat down in an empty armchair with his coffee. Haley looked at him.

"Allie's dad left Brooke and hasn't tried to contact her since."

"Haley's right. He's an Ass and a coward."

Haley changed the subject. "So how long can you stay?"

"Well I was actually thinking about moving back."

"Really!?"

"Yeah. It's a great place to raise Allie and she will grow up around people I love and who love her. So I am probably going to open up a store and run C/B here."

Nathan smiled. "That's awesome Brooke."

"Is it ok if I stay here until I find a house?"

Haley nodded. "Of course. I still can't believe that you are really here."

"Nether can I."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Over the next few days Brooke and Allie adjusted to life in Tree Hill. Brooke had bought Karen's Café and had begun to turn it into a new store. She also launched her new line with Macy's despite Victoria. Once Millie joined them in Tree Hill things moved quickly with the new store.

"Ok come on you two."

Brooke walked into to her new store with Jamie and Allie in tow. Nathan was at physical therapy and Haley had class so Brooke was watching the kids. She opened her bag and set a coloring book and a huge box of crayons on the floor.

"Ok. You two color while Aunt Brooke and Aunt Millie get some work done."

The kids sat down and started to pick out their colors. Brooke walked over to the counter where Millie was.

"Ok what needs done today?"

"You need to pick out the furniture for the store, Vogue wants an interview with you over the phone, Macy's called and your designs are flying off the shelves so they want to talk about a larger contract, your winter line is going to debut in New York in 2 weeks Carla is handling it for you, the grand opening fliers are being designed today samples will be sent over tomorrow, and I signed Allie up for ballet and tap."

"Millie you are incredible."

Her phone began to ring and Brooke groaned.

"Hi Mom."

"Brooke Penelope Davis are you finished with you little temper tantrum?"

"It's not a temper tantrum. I have just realized that you do not respect me as your boss or a business woman."

"Sweetie you are not smart enough to run this business. Now get your butt on a plane."

"No. I already released my line with Macy's and it's selling out everywhere and I'm opening a new store."

"What! We didn't discuss a new store."

"Did you miss the part where I fired you? You've been banned from the building and guess what the store is already underway here in Tree Hill."

"You can't open a store in that disgusting little town."

"I can and I did. Now leave me alone!"

She hung up and Millie smiled.

"Good for you Brooke."

"Thanks Millie." She glanced over Millie's shoulder at the chunk of wall the workers were carrying out. "Wait!"

She looked at the piece. "This stays here. I want the whole store to focus around this."

It was a piece of wall that said "Somebody told me that this is the place where everything's better and everything's safe" it was a part of this place and Brooke refused to throw it out. After she went over all the blueprints, called Macy's and returned some calls she looked over at the kids.

"Ok, who wants ice cream?"

Allie and Jamie jumped up and yelled in unison, "Me!"

"Alright. Lets get out of here."

They went to the ice cream stand and then made their way home. They went in and found Nathan watching TV and Haley grading some papers. She smiled as they walked in.

"Hey, how was your day?"

Jamie and Allie had chocolate ice cream all over their faces. Jamie looked at his parents. "Aunt Brooke got us ice cream!"

Allie nodded. "And we got to play at the store."

Nathan smiled and grabbed them both. "Let's get you two cleaned up."

He took the kids upstairs leaving Brooke to sink into his abandoned seat. Haley laughed.

"Long day?"

"Let's see I fought with my mom, had to go over blueprints, Macy's wants more sketches in a few months and the kids were on a sugar high. Your turn. How was today?"

"Considering that it was my last day of student teaching? Good."

Brooke smiled. "My realtor has found a few potential houses. I'm going to look at them tomorrow."

"I don't want you to move out yet."

Brooke laughed. "I'll be nearby."

Allie ran downstairs with Jamie at her heels. they were both in clean pajamas with freshly washed hair. Allie hugged her mom.

"Goodnight Mommy." She then hugged Haley. "Goodnight Aunt Haley."

Jamie copied and they ran back up the stairs. After a few minutes Nathan came back down.

"They are out."

"Thanks Nate."

They stayed up for another few hours before going to bed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas Scott drove through Tree Hill excited. He and Lindsey had arrived back late last night. He dialed his best friends number and got her voicemail.

"Hey Hales it's Luke. Listen i'm back home and I want to see you guys. i'll stop by around 5. See yeah."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke had the kids sitting at the kitchen table doing crafts when Nathan walked in still in his gym clothes. He collapsed into the nearest chair panting and drenched with sweat. Allie scrunched up her nose.

"Uncle Nathan you need a bath."

He smiled. "I know I do Al. I just need to catch my breath first."

Brooke handed him a cold glass of water. "Are you sure that you aren't pushing yourself to hard?"

"Don't worry i'm being careful. What have you guys been up to today?"

Jamie held up his paper bag puppet. "We made puppets."

Nathan smiled. "Cool."

Allie smiled. "And I read To Kill a Mockingbird to Jamie."

"That was nice of you."

Brooke grinned at them. "Ok why don't you two go upstairs and play until dinner is ready?"

They nodded and left the room. Nathan set his water down and smiled.

"Allie reads well for a 4 year old."

"I swear she came out reading."

"She's pretty good at basketball too."

Brooke shrugged and started to clear the table. "I never saw her play before but she's good at dance."

Nathan cocked an eyebrow. "Brooke. Your daughter is 4 years old, her birthday is a month before Jamie's, she has blonde hair with blue eye, she's smart, loves books, is sweet, protective, and happens to be incredible at basketball. She's Luke's daughter."

Brooke sighed and sat down. "How long have you known?"

"About a week. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't know how. Luke and I left things on terrible terms."

"Does he know?"

"He knew that I was pregnant but he jumped to conclusions and thought that Chris Keller was the father. He pretty much called me a whore and reminded me that he was not the only guy that I slept with."

Nathan sighed. "You're sure that she is Luke's?"

"The timing says she has to be. And the older she gets the more she looks and acts like him."

"You'll have to tell him eventually."

"I know. I did put his name on the birth certificate and her whole name is Allison Haley Davis Scott. I just tell her to go by Davis unless I tell her otherwise. You're not going to tell Lucas, are you?"

He shook his head. "I'm not saying a word. I know that you will tell him when the time is right."

"Thank you Nathan."

He gave her a sweaty hug and she slapped him playfully.

"You do need a shower."

"I'm on it." He walked up the stairs and yelled. "Who wants a hug from the smelly monster?"

She heard little squeals and smiled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haley had just pulled the lasagna from the oven when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and found Lucas and Lindsey.

"Luke!"

He hugged her tight then set her down. "Hey Hales. Something smells good."

"I made lasagna. There is plenty if you two want to join us?"

Lindsey nodded. "Sure."

Haley set 2 more places and Luke took in the other seats.

"Who else is here?"

"Brooke. She's been staying with us for a few weeks with her little girl Allie."

Lindsey sat down. "Whose Brooke?"

Haley smiled. "Brooke Davis. We all went to High School together. She's a designer."

Brooke came out of the laundry room and almost dropped the basket she was carrying.

"Lucas?"

He smiled. "Hey Cheery."

Brooke gave him an awkward one armed hug. "Good to see you."

"Yeah you too. This is my fiancé Lindsey."

Brooke held out her hand. "Hi..." She pointed to Lindsey's top. "You're wearing me. Clothes over Bros is my line."

Lindsey grinned. "Yeah. I love it. I also love your new Allie-James line at Macy's. I bought every top and pair of jeans in the collection."

"Well stay tuned there's more to come. I just signed a contract for 3 more lines."

"Cool. So are you opening a store here in Tree Hill."

"Yeah I actually bought Karen's Café. I've been renovating it."

Just then Allie came into the room with Jamie. As soon as Jamie saw his uncle he jumped at him.

"Uncle Lucas!"

Lucas smiled and hugged him. "Hey Jamie."

He set Jamie back on his feet and Jamie looked at Allie.

"Allie this is my dad's brother Uncle Lucas and that is Lindsey."

Allie smiled. "Hi Uncle Lucas."

He knelt down and smiled. "Hi Allie. You are just as beautiful as your mom."

"Thank you."

Haley smiled. "Let me see hands." Both kids stuck their hands out for her to examine. "Ok sit down."

Brooke set the basket in the living room and sat down the same time as Nathan who looked at her pointedly. Once they started eating Lindsey looked at Brooke.

"So Brooke, how long are you in town for?"

"I'm moving back actually. I'm just staying with Nathan and Haley until I find a house. Which actually I just signed on one."

Haley frowned. "Seriously? I don't want you to go."

"Oh you'll love this. It's the house next door. I saw her putting out the sign and jumped on it. We move in next week."

Nathan grinned. "Congrats! It's gonna be nice keeping you close."

Lucas smiled. "What happened to New York?"

"My mom kinda ruined things for me. I just needed a change of pace. Once I got back it felt right."

Lindsey nodded. "Well when you have your opening date let me know. My friends love your clothes just as much as I do."

After dinner Lucas and Lindsey left. Nathan helped Brooke clear the table and load the dishwasher while Haley gave the kids their baths. Nathan glanced at Brooke.

"Are you ok?"

"It was less awkward then I thought it would be."

"You know you'll have to tell him if he's staying for a while."

"I know."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later Nathan walked into the Raven's gym with Allie and Jamie in tow. Skills and Lucas were sitting on the bleachers. Skills stood and smiled.

"Uh oh! It's big bad Jay Luke and Miss. Priss Allie D!"

They both ran and hugged him. Allie sat down next to Lucas and Nathan noticed just how much the two looked alike. He shook off the feeling and handed Allie her bunny.

"Ok can you two stay up here while the guys practice?"

They nodded. Lucas glanced down at the bunny in Allie's arms.

"Who is this little guy?"

Allie smiled. "This is Bunny. My Grandpa gave him to me when I was a baby."

Lucas grabbed the rabbits hand. "Hi Bunny, I'm Uncle Lucas."

Allie giggled and Luke called the players out of the locker room. After a while who other then Peyton Sawyer walked in. She smiled and Lucas and Nathan looked stunned.

"Hey guys."

Nathan hugged her then spoke. "Haley mentioned that you were coming home."

"Yeah I just needed to get a few things in order. I'm starting my own record label."

"Cool."

Lucas hugged her awkwardly. "It's good to see you P. Sawyer."

She smiled and then saw Jamie and Allie.

"Well a boy this handsome has to be named James Lucas Scott." She held her hand out to him. "I'm your Aunt Peyton."

He smiled. "Hi. This is Allie."

"Hi Allie."

Nathan chimed in. "This is Brooke's daughter."

"Brooke had a kid?"

"Yup."

Peyton dropped her voice to Skills, Lucas and Nathan. "She looks like Chris Keller."

Lucas nodded. "That's her father."

Peyton shuddered. Nathan just stayed quiet since he knew the truth. Before anyone else could speak Brooke and Haley walked in. Allie ran to her mom.

"Mommy! Uncle Nathan taught me how to dribble!"

"Wow!"

She looked and noticed Peyton. She took and deep breath, walked over and hugged her.

"Hey P. Sawyer."

Peyton smiled. "Hey B. Davis. Nice line with Macy's."

"Thanks."

She glanced at Jamie. "Are you two ready to come help me at the store?"

They both groaned and Brooke faked a sigh.

"Oh well I was going to let you help me paint and then take you to get ice cream but if you'd rather stay here..."

Allie shook her head. "We'll help!"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah. Can I get chocolate ice cream?"

"We'll see Buddy."

They waved goodbye to the others and took off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke couldn't believe that her grand opening was nearly here. She had a few finishing touches to do but otherwise the store looked perfect. She was standing at a table organizing her perfume display when she heard the voice she hated the most.

"Well this place looks lie a bad 80's movie."

Brooke turned and saw Victoria thumbing one of her silver mannequins.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see what drug you from New York. Our less expensive pieces all in one tacky store."

"If you don't like it then get out."

Brooke walked to the counter and Victoria followed.

"Do you really think that you can run this business without me?"

"I have been or my lawyer not subtle enough for you. I have also increased C/B's value by 1.6 million since I cut you out of the loop."

"I am still your mother."

"Yeah and you sucked at that job too."

Victoria opened her mouth to say more when Haley walked in with the kids. Haley looked between Brooke and Victoria not knowing who Victoria was. Allie backed up until her back was on Haley's legs. Brooke sighed.

"You can go now."

Victoria wasn't giving up that easily. "Don't forget who took you in when you got pregnant with that bastard's child."

Millie came out of the office and grabbed the kids hands.

"Come on guys lets go to the park."

Haley mouthed thank you as Millie ushered the kids away from the fight. Brooke glared at her mother.

"Allison is the best decision that I ever made!"

"Well why didn't you just call Lucas Scott to take care of his child instead of burdening me with her?"

"I never asked you for anything after she was born and I paid you your money back. Now get out!"

Victoria stormed out of the store. Haley stood there stunned for a second before looking at Brooke.

"Is Lucas Allie's father?"

Brooke nodded and Haley sighed.

"I should have guessed that earlier. She looks and acts like him. Why didn't you tell me?"

Brooke sat down on one of the stools behind the counter. "He called me a whore when he found out that I was pregnant. He said that he wasn't the only guy that I ever slept with so how did he even know that it was his. He thought she was Chris Keller's. I tried to tell him the truth but he stormed away. How could I live there or raise her with him when that's what he thought of me?"

Haley sat down next to her. "I'm sorry Brooke."

"I should have told you back then. Heck I should have told you last week when Nathan figured it out."

"Nathan knew?"

"He guessed." She looked at the photo of Allie under the counter. "She does look like him."

"She does. When are you going to tell him?"

"I know I will have to soon. He does have the right to know. I just don't know how."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Allison Haley! We're going to be late!"

Allie skipped downstairs in her gold an turquoise dress that Brooke had made her. She had her long blonde hair curled and secured with a gold headband.

"Mommy how long do I have to stay tonight?"

"You and Jamie are staying for an hour and then Nanny Deb is going to take you to Jamie's house for a sleepover."

She nodded. They had moved into their house a few days ago. Tonight was the C/B Tree Hill grand opening. When Brooke arrived at the store she was grinning from ear to ear. Nearly a hundred people had shown up. All of her close designer friends and A-list clients came as well as all of her friends. When she walked in Haley gave her a big hug.

"Brooke this place is amazing!"

"You guys really like it?"

Peyton smiled. "It's perfect Brooke."

"Good."

She chatted with everyone. When she saw Haley looking at a dress Brooke grabbed 2 wrapped gifts behind the counter and smiled.

"Hey Hales."

Haley smiled. "This dress is amazing."

"It's yours. My gift for you and Nathan letting Allie and I stay with you."

"Brooke I can't do that."

"Oh yes you can. Also..." She handed Haley one gift and Nathan the other. "Just a little something for you two supporting me through all of this."

Haley opened her new custom C/B handbag. "Brooke! This is gorgeous!"

Nathan opened his custom C/B sneakers with his name on them. "Brooke these are awesome."

"I'm glad you guys like them. They are one of a kind."

Haley hugged her tight and then whispered hastily.

"Incoming it's your mother."

Brooke turned and Victoria Davis was standing there looking like she may spit venom. She grinded her teeth before putting on a fake smile.

"Mom. I don't believe you have met Nathan and Haley Scott?"

Victoria looked Nathan over. "Dan Scott's son. Is he still locked up or is he out on good behavior?"

Nathan's jaw dropped and Haley smiled.

"Isn't Brooke's store fabulous?"

"I take it you have never been introduced to fine fashion."

Haley just threw Brooke a look. Before anyone else could speak Peyton, Lucas, Lindsey and Millie appeared. Peyton smiled at Victoria.

"Hi Mrs. Davis. I didn't expect you to be here."

Victoria turned and swooped in on her prey. "Peyton Sawyer. You haven't changed a bit. Still built like a boy. Don't worry you'll mature eventually."

Then she turned to Lucas who held his hand out politely.

"Hello Mrs. Davis. I'm Lucas Scott. You must be so proud of Brooke."

Victoria could see where Allie go her looks from. She sneered at Lucas. "Well thank heavens my daughter's taste has improved since Dan Scott's bastard child."

Victoria walked away and Luke made a face.

"Did she just..."

Peyton nodded. "Verbally kick you in the goodies. Yeah that's her way of saying hi."

Haley placed a hand on Brooke's shoulder. "Don't worry Brooke. She can't ruin your night."

"You're right. Let's party!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke was drawing up some sketches when Allison came running down the stairs.

"Mommy, can I go play at Jamie's?"

Brooke smiled. "Let me text Aunt Haley."

 _b- Al wants 2 come over and play with J. Is now a good time?_

 _h- Of course. Send her over._

Brooke smiled at Allie. "Put on your play sneakers and go through the back gate."

"Ok."

Brooke was glad that Allie was finally had a friend her age. In New York Allie didn't have any friends. She watched as her daughter tried to tie her shoes. She grew frustrated quickly.

"Mommy, can you tie them?"

"Of course Monkey."

She tied the pink shoe laces and smiled. "Have fun with Jamie and Listen to Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley."

"I will."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nathan led the kids towards the river court. Skills, Fergie, Junk and Luke were already there. Skills smiled at the kids.

"Uh oh, we got double trouble."

Allie ran up to him and high fived him. "Damn straight!"

Lucas laughed at her while Nathan shook his head.

"Allie do not say that word in front of your mom or Aunt Haley ok?"

She nodded and grabbed the ball from Fergie. She dribbled across the court while Jamie commentated.

"Davis steals the ball from Fergie. She's on the 3 point line. She shoots...she's scores!"

Allie smiled and passed the ball to Lucas. "Bring it on Uncle Lucas."

He grinned at her. "Ok Short Stuff."

He dribbled passed her and shot a 3 pointer. Allison made a face.

"Ok now it's on."

The two played a one on one game fore a while. When it was all said and done Allie beat Luke 15-12. Nathan looked at his brother.

"Nice try Buddy."

Lucas scowled and looked at Allie who was drinking water from Nathan's water bottle. "I can't believe I got beat by a little girl."

Jamie smiled. "Allie kicked your butt."

They all turned when they heard a car pull up. Allie recognized it immediately and went running as soon as it stopped.

"Aunt Millie! I beat Jamie's uncle!"

Millie smiled and hugged Allie. They walked over to the bleachers and Nathan introduced her.

"Guys this is Brooke's assistant Millicent."

Millie made a face. "Please call me Millie. Brooke asked me to pick Allie up for ballet."

Nathan handed her Allie's bag. Millie then noticed Allie's disheveled appearance.

"Allison Haley Davis Scott! Look at you. Your mom is going to flip."

Allie shrugged and looked at her scuffed up shoes. "They're just shoes Aunt Mill."

Lucas was putting things together in his head. This girl was 4 years old, had blonde hair with blue eyes, loved basketball, and her last name was Scott. He started to panic a little. Allie hugged Nathan and Jamie and high fived the guys. When she reached Lucas she held out her hand.

"Good game Uncle Lucas."

He shook her hand and controlled his face. "You too Kiddo."

Millie smiled. "Come on Monkey."

Allie ran to the car. Once they were gone and Jamie was shooting hoops with Fergie and Junk Lucas confronted his brother.

"Her last name is Scott?"

Nathan sighed. "Yes."

"She is Brooke's daughter and she is 4 years old?"

"Yes."

Skills finally caught up. "You mean that girl is Luke's daughter?"

Lucas waited for his brother's answer. Nathan just looked him in the eye.

"Ask Brooke."

"I'm asking you."

Nathan ran a hand through his hair. "I told Brooke that she needed to talk to you but she kept saying that she would tell you when the time was right. Yes Allie is your daughter."

Luke started to pace. "How long have you known?"

"A few weeks. I don't think Haley knows yet."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"You were kind of a jerk to her."

Lucas thought back. He had known that Brooke was pregnant but he thought that it was Chris Keller's. But now that he thought about it Brooke never confirmed that. Plus she left a few days later so he never got the chance to ask her again. He sat down and put his head in his hands.

"What am I going to do? Lindsey is going to freak out...I don't know anything about Allie other then she can kick my ass at basketball...I need to talk to Brooke."

Skills nodded. "That's a good idea." He seemed t be deep in thought for a minute before grinning. "I can see how she's yours though. Same hair, same eyes, same cocky attitude and same devious grin."

Nathan patted his brother's back. "It will all be ok."

"How do you know?"

"I don't but it's all I got for now."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke was answering her e-mail when she heard the door chime. She didn't look up from her screen as she spoke.

"Welcome to Clothes/Bros. I will be with you in a sec."

"Brooke."

Brooke looked up and found Lucas staring at her. She cracked a smile.

"Hey Luke. Shopping for Lindsey? I just got in some of the new line if you like it I can give you a great discount."

He shook his head. "I'm not here to shop. I'm here about Allison."

She stopped. "What about her?"

"When were you going to tell me that she is my daughter?"

She sighed and motioned for him to sit on the extra stool behind the counter. Once they were situated she spoke calmly.

"Nathan told you?"

"No your assistant called her by her full name and I figured it out. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried. You didn't want to listen."

"You know that I would have dropped everything to raise her."

"I know. That was the problem."

He paused confused. "What?"

"I was upset about what you had said but that is not why I left. I realized that you had big dreams. So did I. Neither one of us would have been happy if we were forced to be together. I left so you could have the life that you always wanted."

He processed that information for a minute before speaking. "Brooke you still kept my daughter from me."

"I know. It was a decision that I made years ago. You are part of the reason I moved back. I want you to get to know her."

"You'll let me?"

"Of course."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke was getting ready to leave the store for the night. She was exhausted. Victoria and her got into a huge fight. It was so bad that Brooke decided to keep her designs safe in a lock box hidden in the wall so that Victoria wouldn't find them. She was closing the door when she heard someone come up behind her.

"I'm sorry, we're closed."

Next thing she knew she was being pushed inside the store. She screamed as loud as she could. Soon a man was on top of her punching whatever he could reach. Brooke was in agony. She thought of Allie, who was at tap class with Millie. Hr daughter was the last thing she pictured in her mind before it all went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Millie unlocked Brooke's front door and let Allie run inside.

"Mommy!"

Allie ran upstairs and then came back down.

"Aunt Millie, Mommy isn't home."

Millie frowned. "She probably got held up at the store Monkey. Let's get you in the bath."

Millie gave Allie her bath and put her to bed. She tried calling Brooke's cell with no luck. She then called Haley.

"Hello?"

"Haley, it's Millie. I was just wondering if you heard from Brooke today. She isn't home or answering her cell."

"I haven't heard from her since this morning. Nathan is on his way home from the gym, I can have him stop by the store."

"Ok thank you."

Millie couldn't shake off the bad feeling that she had.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nathan parked in front of c/b after Haley called. He went up to the door and saw that the sign said closed. He peered in the window and was shocked at what he saw. The clothes and mannequins were all over the floor. He tried the door and found that it was open. He flipped on the light and took in everything. He grabbed his phone and was about to dial 911 when he heard a moan. He looked behind the counter and felt his body go numb.

"Brooke?"

She was laying on the ground. Her face was covered with bruises. She was also bleeding. He knelt over her and checked for a pulse. It was faint. He quickly dialed 911 and spoke frantically to the operator.

"I need and ambulance. My friend is barely breathing."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas rushed into the hospital after receiving a frantic phone call from Haley. He stepped off the elevator and wasn't shocked to see Skills, Mouth, Haley, Nathan, Deb, Jamie, Peyton, Millie, and Allie all in the waiting room. He rushed over to Nathan.

"What the hell happened?"

Nathan pulled him aside. "She was attacked. Someone robbed the store and Brooke must have walked in on them. The cash out of the register is gone as well as the computer."

Luke sighed and sat down next to Deb. He looked over and saw Allie, sound asleep in Millie's arms. He then realized that he and Brooke were bound together. They had made a beautiful little girl together. If Brooke died his daughter would have no mother. This made him tear up. After what felt like forever a doctor came around the corner and looked around.

"Is anyone here for Brooke Davis?"

All of the adults stood up and walked over to her. Allie had even woken up when she heard her mother's name. Millie spoke to the doctor.

"I'm Miss. Davis's assistant. Is she going to be ok?"

The doctor looked at her. "Miss. Davis has an intracranial bleed."

Nathan looked confused. "You mean her brain is bleeding?"

"Yes. Now we have put in a shunt to drain the blood and hopefully the brain will heal. However we have placed her in a coma in order to give her body time to heal."

Haley was crying into Nathan's shoulder. Deb spoke quietly.

"How long do you think she will stay in the coma?"

"We will start to bring her out of it in a few days. Most likely though she is looking at a week-a month in the hospital. It all depends on how quickly her brain heals. She is incredibly lucky."

Haley looked at Millie. "How do we tell Allie?"

The doctor looked at them. "Is Allie her child?"

Nathan simply nodded and the doctor made a note on the chart.

"I need to inform the social worker so that we can make sure Allie is taken care of."

She walked away leaving them speechless. Allie tugged on Millie's jacket.

"Aunt Millie, where is Mommy?"

Millie sighed and knelt down to look the little girl in the eye. "Mommy is really sick right now. We need to wait for the doctor to come back to see how we can help her. Ok?"

Allie nodded and sat down next to Jamie. After a few minutes another woman walked up to them.

"Hello. I understand that Miss. Davis will need to remain in the hospital. So the child's legal guardian needs to take custody."

Nathan spoke up. "Yeah the thing is, we have no idea who that actually is."

The woman opened the folder and then glanced up. "Would a few of you like to follow me into my office?"

Haley, Luke and Millie walked into the lady' office. Once they were all seated Haley spoke up.

"Allie has stayed with my husband and I before. We live right next door to her house. We can provide a loving and stable environment for her."

The woman looked up from her file. "On Allison's birth certificate her father is listed as Lucas Eugene Scott. Is he present."

Lucas sat up straight. "I'm Lucas Scott."

"Well then Mr. Scott the court would appoint you as the legal guardian of Allison."

"Wait, what? I barely know her."

"Excuse me?"

"I just found out that she was my daughter a few days ago. Brooke and I were going to ease into co-parenting."

"Well if you are not willing to take her the only other people listed are two grandparents. Victoria Davis?"

All three shouted in unison. "NO!"

"Is there a problem with Mrs. Davis?"

Millie nodded. "She is not a good person to be caring for a child."

"Ok her other grandparent listed is Dan Scott but I see that he is incarcerated so that rules him out. If you aren't willing to take her I can place her in a foster home."

Lucas didn't hesitate. "I will take her."

"Alright then. I just need you to sign a few forms."

When they were done they walked back towards the waiting room. Before they reached it though, Haley stopped Lucas and Millie.

"I think we should decide everything before we tell Allie. She is going to be terrified."

Millie nodded and Lucas looked at her.

"I don't know anything about her really. What time does she go to bed?"

Millie smiled. "Her bedtime is 8:30. How about you get through the night then we can all meet up at Brooke's house tomorrow. I need to grab some paperwork of hers anyway."

"Ok so what do I need to know for the night?"

"She hates the dark so leave a lamp on for her. She likes blankets a lot. She has to have her bunny or else she can't sleep. Oh and she sucks her thumb."

Lucas nodded. "Does she have her bunny?"

"Yes it's in her little backpack."

Haley walked away but Lucas looked at Millie.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why is Dan listed on those forms?"

"He contacted Brooke awhile ago. He was redoing his will and wanted to leave Allie some money. She just kept in touch. He is the one who sent Allie her bunny when she was born. Brooke has just made sure that their contact was monitored and brief. She doesn't trust him."

Luke nodded. They stepped into the waiting room and Millie knelt in front of Allie.

"Monkey, I need to talk to you ok?"

Allie nodded and Millie took a deep breath.

"Mommy is going to have to stay here for a while ok?"

"Why?"

"She needs to get better. So while she is gone you are going to stay with Lucas."

Allie glanced up at Lucas confused. "Why?"

Millie thought of a simple way to explain things to her. "Lucas is a good friend of Mommy's and he wants to take care of you. And if you stay with him you can still see Uncle Nathan, Aunt Haley and Jamie whenever you want."

Allie nodded. "Ok."

Millie looked up at Lucas. "Her booster seat is in my car."

"Ok. I can pull my truck up next to yours."

Luke went out to his truck and silently thanked his mom for leaving him her SUV. Otherwise all he would have is Keith's car which had no latch system. He spotted Millie and drove up to her. He stepped out of his truck and opened his back door. Millie grabbed the booster seat and handed it to him before reaching into the trunk and pulled out a small bag.

"Brooke keeps this back here for emergencies. It has a tooth brush, pajamas, outfit, underwear and hairbrush for Allie."

Luke nodded and set it on his passenger seat. Nathan carried Allie out of the hospital and buckled her into her seat. Millie leaned in and spoke to her.

"Ok. Lucas is going to bring you to your house tomorrow to get your things. I want you to listen to him ok?"

She nodded and hugged her. Nathan handed Luke her backpack and they left.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luke parked in his driveway and glanced back. Allie had fallen asleep on the ride home. He grabbed her bags and then carried her to the door. He unlocked it quickly and flipped on the hall light. Allie stirred awake and looked around.

"Is this your house?"

"Yup." He set her down and led her into his bedroom. She saw a picture on his desk and pointed to him.

"That's my Mommy!"

Luke grabbed the picture and handed it to her. It was of he, Brooke and Keith. It was taken just before Keith died. Lucas handed Allie her pajamas and paused.

"Do you need help?"

She shook her head. He left the room and checked his answering machine. Allie came out of the room in purple striped pajamas with a whale on it. She looked in her bag on the couch and pulled out her toothbrush.

"Where is the bathroom?"

Lucas led her to it and grabbed the toothpaste for her. When she finished he tucked her into his bed, making sure that she had her bunny and blanket. She turned onto her side and spoke quietly.

"Goodnight Uncle Lucas."

He smiled. "Goodnight Allie."

He made sure to leave his desk light on and cracked the door. He considered going to sleep in his mom's room but decided to just sleep on the couch. He was woken up a few hours later by the sound of keys jingling in the lock. He looked and sighed.

"Mom."

Karen smiled. "Are you going to help me with these bags?"

She had Lily in her arms so Luke smiled and grabbed their suitcases. Lily smiled at her brother sleepily.

"Hi Luke."

He kissed her head. "Hey Lil."

Karen set her down and hugged her son tight. "Andy had to go on a business trip so I figured we should come visit."

"You must be exhausted."

"We slept on the plane. I am starving though. How about I make you your favorite?"

"French toast?"

"With extra bacon."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Allie woke up to the smell of bacon. She rolled over and looked at the unfamiliar setting. She then remembered where she was and how she had gotten there. She grabbed her bunny and walked out of the room. She went to the bathroom and when she came out another little girl was standing in front of her. They both screamed. Lucas came running and remembered that he hadn't told his mother yet. Lily pointed at Allie.

"Luke, who is she?"

Lucas smiled. "Lily this is Allie. Allie this is my sister Lily."

Allie waved shyly. Lucas picked her up.

"Do you want some breakfast?"

She nodded. Lucas carried her into the kitchen and Karen looked at her curious.

"Hi Sweetie."

Luke made quick introductions. "Mom this is Brooke Davis's daughter Allison."

"Oh. Hi Allison. I'm Karen."

Allie smiled at her. Luke set her down in a chair and Lily sat down next to her.

"Why are you here?"

Allie shrugged. "Aunt Millie and Uncle Nathan told me I had too."

"Where is your Mommy?"

"At the hospital."

Karen looked at Luke confused. He pulled her into a bedroom and sighed.

"Do you want the long version or the short version?"

"Short so the bacon doesn't burn."

"Remember how I told you that Brooke was pregnant with Chris Keller's baby and that was why she left?"

"Yes."

"Well as it turns out, Allie is mine."

"Excuse me?"

"Allie is my daughter."

Karen just rubbed her temples. "Ok...why is Brooke in the hospital?"

"She was attacked at her store. She's in a coma and since I am Allie's father I needed to take custody."

"Wow."

"I know. Oh and one more thing, well two more things."

"What?"

"Allie doesn't know that I am her dad and Lindsey has no idea about any of this."

"Where is Lindsey?"

"On a business trip. She'll be home in a few days."

Karen opened her mouth to say something when they heard Lily.

"Mommy! Something is burning!"

They walked back into the kitchen and Karen flipped her toast. She started to fix the girls plates. She set them on the table and the girls started to eat quickly. Karen laughed at them.

"Slow down you two."

Allie finished quickly and Lily started talking to her.

"Do you live with Luke?"

Allie shook her head. "I live next to Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley."

Karen smiled. "So you play with Jamie a lot."

Allie nodded. "We built a fort in my backyard."

Lily looked at her mom. "Can we go play in it?"

Karen looked at Lucas who smiled.

"Well I need to go to Allie's house here soon so I guess."

After they cleaned up breakfast and the girls got dressed Lucas loaded them up and drove to Brooke's house. When they arrived Allie ran to the front door. Lucas was going to knock but Allie had a key in her backpack and unlocked the door.

"Aunt Millie!"

Millie was in the kitchen and smiled at her. "Hey Monkey Butt."

Allie pointed to Lily. "This is Lucas's sister Lily."

Millie smiled. "Hi Lily. How about you girls go play outside?"

They nodded and ran out. Lucas sat down at the counter and looked around.

"Wow. Brooke owns this place?"

Millie nodded. "She has done really well for herself."

When her phone dinged she grabbed it and read something before typing back and setting the phone aside groaning. Luke looked at her curious.

"They are installing a new security system at C/B. I am horrible with learning that kind of stuff.

"What's going to happen with the store?"

"Well I have Brooke's designs for her next line with Macy's and her next season's designs so I can launch those for her. Carla is in charge of the headquarters and she can deal with the other stores for me. I need to be in Tree Hill so I can run that store. But Victoria..."

"I can help whenever you need it."

She smiled. "Thanks. How did last night go?"

"She slept ok and she ate breakfast with us."

"No surprise there it's her favorite meal. French toast is her favorite."

"That's what my mom made. It's my favorite too."

"Your mom?"

"Karen. She's in town for a while."

"That's nice. Brooke always said Karen was like a mom to her since her own mother was...not there."

Luke nodded. "So what do I need to know about Allie?"

Millie grabbed a pink folder and set it on the counter. "So she has dance every Tuesday and Thursday night at 6pm-7:30pm, she is allergic to olives, she is terrified of any animal that crawls, she hates celery, and she really hates anything grape flavored."

Lucas smiled at how all of it was listed in the book. "Brooke's very...organized."

Millie laughed. "She use to leave this for Allie's babysitters in New York. Trust me it comes in handy. Do you want to see her room?"

He nodded. Millie led him up the stairs and opened the first door on the left. Lucas smiled. Brooke had made Allie a princess room complete with a silver canopy bed. Millie opened the closet doors and Lucas almost laughed. It was a walk in closet filled with clothes. Millie grabbed a pink suitcase and started filling it. She pointed to part of the closet.

"All of these clothes Brooke designed."

Luke nodded. "She was always talented."

Millie zipped the full suitcase and then filled a duffle bag. When she finished she explained it all to Lucas.

"Ok so in her suitcase is her essentials, pajamas, shoes, socks, underwear, hair accessories and outfits. In her duffle are her dance outfits and shoes."

"Ok. Should she pick out some toys?"

"Yeah."

Millie disappeared for a moment and returned with Lily and Allie.

"Allie can you pick some toys to take over to Luke's?"

She nodded and grabbed a bag out of her closet. She picked out a couple dolls, crayons, 2 stuffed animals, and a small doll house. She thought for a moment and then grabbed a purple box under bed. She stuck it into her bag and then looked at Millie.

"Can Lily and I play with Jamie?"

"Yes."

They took off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Allie opened the back door to Haley and Nathan' and yelled.

"Aunt Haley? Uncle Nathan?"

Haley and Jamie came into the kitchen. Jamie smiled at the girls.

"Hi Al. Hi Lily."

Haley grabbed Allie and smiled. "How was Lucas's last night?"

"Good."

Lucas stepped in the door and smiled. "Millie just gave me her stuff."

Haley nodded and set Allie down. "Hey Jamie why don't you and the girls go play with Chester?"

They all went and ran upstairs. Haley poured Luke some coffee and they sat down at the kitchen table.

"How did your mom react?"

"She was shocked."

Haley nodded. "Are you ok? This is a lot."

"I'm ok. I'm just worried. How do I tell her that I am her father without Brooke here? What if I do something that Brooke wouldn't like?"

"Luke, breathe. Allie is a great kid and Brooke learned how to be a mom from Karen so just take care of Allie the best you can."

"She is pretty cute."

"Oh, just wait. She loves to read and can talk your ear off about books."

"Well so can I."

"Try giving her your book and see what she takes away from it."

"That's a great idea."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Lucas was sitting at the table while Allie colored. Lily and Karen had gone to the store so it was the first time Lucas and Allie were truly alone. He smiled at her.

"Hey Allie, I have something for you."

She looked up and he handed her the book. She looked at the cover curious.

"The Unkindness of the Raven by Lucas Scott. You wrote a book?"

"Yup. I figured you would like something new to read."

She nodded. "Thank you."

She set her crayons aside and started to read. Throughout the day Lucas caught her reading the book. At dinner the next night she set the book down in front of him and smiled.

"I like this book."

"I'm glad."

"Are you going to write another?"

"I'm trying. I just need a little inspiration."

She nodded and sat down next to him. "You dated my mom?"

"Yes. We dated for a while. She also lived here for a while. In the same room you sleep in."

"Why?"

"Well when your Grandma Victoria moved away your mom stayed here until she was ready to move."

"You and my mom were close?"

"Extremely. "I actually use to call her cheery and she would call me broody."

Allie giggled and Karen walked in.

"How are you two?"

Lucas smiled. "Good."

Lily ran up to Allie. "Let's go play Barbie's."

She nodded and grabbed her book. Luke smiled.

"They seem to really like each other. It will be hard for her when you two leave."

Karen sat down and smiled. "Actually, Andy's trip is going to take longer then he thought and there is some remodeling that needs to be done at Tric."

"So?"

"So I will be sticking around for a while."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with me would it?"

"It might."

She hugged him tight for a second. "I love you Lucas."

"I love you too Mom."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Chapter 4

Allie had been with Lucas for a few days before he had to tackle the hardest thing of all...ballet. Allie was in her lavender leotard, tights and pink ballet slippers. Lucas was attempting to put her hair into a bun. He was brushing it up and Ally winced.

"Ow!"

"Sorry." He looked at the bag or hair stuff Millie had sent with her. "How does your mom do it?"

Allie grabbed a bottle and handed it to him. "She sprays this all over before she brushes my hair."

He read the bottle. "Detangling Spray". He spritzed it all over her hair. When he went to brush it he was shocked that the brush slid through with ease. When he was done brushing he looked at Allie.

"Ok, what next?"

She grabbed a hair tie and a blonde scrunchie. She handed him the hair tie.

"Pull my hair into a high pony tail. Make sure there are no bumps."

He did as she said. He had to use the brush to gather all of her hair Once he secured it in the hair tie she handed him the scrunchie. He looked at it.

"What is this?"

"It's a bun donut. You slid it over the hair tie."

He listened and then waited for more instructions.

"Now make sure my hair is spread over the donut. Then slide another hair tie over the donut."

He did and then noticed the hair falling into her face. She parted it herself and then grabbed a small box of bobby pins.

"Twist this side around until there is no more hair."

He did and then she handed him the bobby pins one by one. When he finished he smiled. She did have a perfect bun. She grabbed a big bottle and handed it to him.

"Spray all over."

Then she grabbed a silver hair bow and slid it into place. She smiled at him.

"Not bad Uncle Lucas."

Karen walked in and smiled at her.

"You look pretty Allie."

"Luke did my hair."

Karen smiled. "He did a good job. You two better get going."

Lucas loaded Allie into his truck and drove to the ballet studio. On the way there he had Switchfoot playing. He was shocked that Allie new all the words.

"You know this song?"

She nodded. "Mommy sings it all the time. Ooh here comes my favorite part!"

He listened as she sang.

 _Hallelujah, I'm caving in_  
 _Hallelujah, I'm in love again_  
 _Hallelujah, I'm a wretched man_  
 _Hallelujah, every breath is a second chance, yeah_

 _And it is always, always, always yours_  
 _And I am always, I'm always, always yours_

He smiled. He use to sing this in the car to Brooke. She loved to sing along. When they reached the studio, Lucas carried Allie inside then stood in the waiting room. She looked at him.

"The moms sit out here."

He looked and saw a few middle aged women sitting in a tight group. Before he could say anything a woman with red hair that wasin a neat bun walked out.

"Hi Allison. Are you ready to warm up?"

Allie nodded and pointed to Lucas.

"This is Uncle Lucas."

The woman shook his hand. "Hi i'm Patricia. Millie already filled me in. Just take a seat over there."

Lucas nodded and sat down. He started to read a book when one of the mothers spoke to him.

"You're Lucas Scott."

He nodded and she grinned.

"My oldest is on your basketball team, Quinten Fields."

He nodded. "Nice to meet you. Quinten is a great kid."

"Once he gets past all of his macho crap." She then spoke quietly. "I thought Brooke normally brought Allison?"

"Brooke's in the hospital so I'm taking care of Allie."

"Oh, I'll add her to my prayer list at church."

"I appreciate that."

The lady shook her head. "What a shame. That little girl of hers is the sweetest."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas was at basketball with Nathan and Skills. He was finding it difficult to focus on practice while Allie was there. He felt like he constantly had to keep his eye on her. Not that she was doing anything to scare him, he just couldn't fight his instincts. He glanced at Nathan who seemed as cool as a cucumber.

"How do you do it?"

Nathan looked at him confused. "Do what?"

"Focus on practice, not Jamie."

Nathan shrugged. "I'm use to it. As long as I don't hear screaming or it's not too quiet I know he's ok."

"I keep worrying that she's gonna fall and break her neck or something."

Nathan chuckled. "You'll get use to it."

When practice was over Haley walked in and smiled at the kids who were quietly coloring.

"What are you two up too?"

Jamie smiled. "Just coloring. Can I go play at Uncle Lucas's house with Allie?"

"Ask Uncle Lucas."

Jamie hopped up from his spot and ran to his uncle.

"Uncle Lucas, can I come over and play with Allie and Lily?"

"Sure Buddy."

Once Luke got the kids home he led them inside and smiled at his mom.

"Hey look who I have."

Karen turned and hugged Jamie.

"Do you two want a snack with Lily?"

They nodded. She fixed them sliced apples with peanut butter. Once they were eating she motioned for Luke to follow her into the other room.

"Have you heard anything about Brooke?"

"They are going to start bringing her out of the coma tomorrow. Hopefully she'll pull through."

"Brooke's a tough girl."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke opened her eyes and looked around at the unfamiliar room. A hospital? She tried to think back to what happened and came back blank. A nurse walked in and smiled.

"Good evening Miss. Davis. How do you feel?"

Brooke's voice was hoarse from not being used. "Foggy."

The nurse handed her a cup of water. Brooke drank a few sips and felt the fire in her throat ease.

"What happened?"

"You were attacked last week. You had a lot of injuries so we had to keep you asleep for a wile."

"Where is my daughter?"

The nurse patted her shoulder. "The doctor will be in shortly." She motioned to the room. It was filled with fresh flowers, balloons, candy, and stuffed animals. "You have some amazing friends. They come and visit you everyday."

Brooke smiled. The arrangement closest to her was of lilies. One of her favorites. She read the card.

 _Get Better soon Mommy!_

 _Love,_

 _Allie_

She felt a tear slip down her face. When the doctor walked in she felt overwhelmed with what he had told her. Her store had been robbed? What did they take? Allie was with Lucas? She closed her eyes and took a few soothing yoga breaths. She heard a knock on the door and looked up. Allie was standing in the doorway with some bright colored flowers.

"Mommy!"

She ran to the bed and tried to climb up. Luke walked in after her and lifted her. Brooke held her daughter tight and smiled.

"Mommy missed you."

Allie grinned. "I missed you too. But Luke's was fun."

"What did you two do?"

"Aunt Karen and Lily went with us to the zoo yesterday!"

"Did you see any monkeys?"

"Lots of them! Lily and I built a fort in the living room and camped out, Aunt Karen even made us smores! Then we went to Jamie's and Uncle Nathan let us build a castle out of these big boxes he had!"

"Sounds like you've had ton of fun."

"Lucas even took me to ballet! He doesn't do hair as good as you."

Lucas chuckled and Brooke smiled.

"At least he tried."

Lucas looked at her seriously. "How do you feel?"

Se sighed. "Tired and the last time my head hurt this bad was after a Raven's party."

He laughed. "Wow, that is bad."

They turned when they heard another knock. Karen walked in with Lily, Haley, Jamie, and Nathan. Jamie handed his aunt a bundle of flowers.

"Hi Aunt Brooke!"

"Hey Jamie."

Haley hugged her tight. "It is so good to see your eyes open." She let go and smiled. "Millie will be here soon. She's finishing up a few things at the store."

Karen smiled. "Well it's good to see you again Brooke."

"You too. Hi Lily."

Lily waved and Allie looked at her mom.

"Mommy when are you coming home?"

"A couple of days. So you need to be good for Luke ok?"

She nodded.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke walked into her house and smiled. Everything was as she had left it. Millie carried her bags inside and grinned.

"It is so good to have you back. I was loosing my mind."

Brooke smiled. "Millie you have been amazing!"

A few minutes later Allie came running through the door.

"Mommy!"

Brooke caught her and picked her up. "Are you happy that I am home?"

Allie nodded and kicked to get down. She ran to Lucas and hugged him tight.

"I'm gonna miss you Luke."

He smiled and kissed her head. "You'll still see me all the time kiddo."

"I know but we can't play cooking show or watch movies late."

Brooke smiled. "Actually I was thinking that every other weekend you can spend the night with Lucas. If that's ok with him?"

He smiled at her. "Yeah, it's fine with me. My mom is going to stay longer the she thought."

"What happened to Andy?"

"They broke up. She was just too afraid to tell me."

She nodded and Allie smiled.

"I'm going to put my toys away."

She ran up the stairs and Luke smiled at Brooke.

"You've done an amazing job with her."

"Thanks. Well now you get the chance."

He nodded. "She still doesn't know."

"I figured. We can tell her together."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke found it hard to get back into her normal routine. She was beyond sore and she had missed over a week. At least Lucas could take Allie for a few hours a day so Brooke could play catch up with work. She made sure that Victoria was written out of everything and contacted her lawyer about a restraining order. She was convinced that Victoria hired the man to break in. Millie smiled at her one day.

"So all of the new designs will be launched this weekend for our Spring line. I think it is your best yet!"

"Thanks. I just spoke with Macy's and they want 40 new pieces for spring so I need to start those so that it can be released the beginning of next month. I also came up with a new line for C/B."

"Don't you think you have enough going on?"

Brooke smiled and showed Millie the sketches. "I started when I came out of the coma. A sports wear line!"

"Raven Style? I like it!"

"Comfortable yet stylish active wear for men and women. I want Nathan to be the face of it."

"That is a great idea! W can get a photographer to come out for a shoot."

"Now I just have to tell Nathan."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke walked through Nathan and Haley's backdoor.

"Nathan? Haley?"

Haley's voice reached her. "Living room!"

Brooke walked in and found Nathan and Haley sitting with Lucas, Skills and Peyton. Haley smiled at her.

"Allie and Jamie are upstairs."

Brooke sat down and smiled. "Well I have some big news! I'm releasing a new line for C/B!"

She showed them her sketches.

"Active wear for men and women that are comfy yet stylish. I just finished picking fabrics."

Peyton smiled. "Brooke these are great!"

"Thanks." She smiled wickedly at Nathan. "I was kinda hoping that Nathan Scott would agree to model for it."

Nathan threw her a look. "Me? Model?"

"Yes. There is a ton of basketball stuff. I even designed one outfit called the Nathan."

She held the sketch out to him and he smiled.

"I would wear this."

"I partnered up with nike. So as long as all of my stores are willing to sell some nike shoes to go with the activewear they will carry my new workout clothes." She passed Lucas another sketch. "I also designed a Lucas outfit too."

He grinned. "Thanks but I let Nathan model. He's prettier then me."

Nathan threw a throw pillow at his brother. Haley smiled.

"These are incredible."

She smiled. "It means a lot to me that you guys are involved."

Peyton grinned. "Well you already have a P. Sawyer and a Tutor Girl in your lingerie line."

Haley nudged Nathan. "She never asked me to model for that."

Nathan nodded. "No offence, I wouldn't have let you even if she had asked."

They laughed at him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Allie! Hurry up!"

Allie came downstairs in her handmade Raven's cheer uniform. Brooke had pulled her hair into a ponytail and stuck a cheer bow in it. Allie looked at Brooke.

"Mommy can I ask you something?"

"If you make it quick. We're gonna be late for the game."

"Is Lucas my dad?"

Brooke stopped dead in her tracks. "What makes you think that?"

"Well he said that you two dated, I kinda look like him, people act all weird when he is with me, both of our last names are Scott, and he takes really good care of me."

Brooke sighed and tied Allie's shoes as she spoke. "I wanted to wait for Luke and I to tell you this together. Yes he is your dad."

Allie smiled. "I knew it!" She hoped up and showed Brooke her purple box. "I found these after we moved here."

Brooke looked in the box and felt a lump in her throat. It was everything that Lucas had ever given her. Plus a dozen or so pictures of them together.

"Why didn't you say anything to me sooner?"

Allie shrugged. "You never talked about him. I didn't want to make you sad."

Brooke hugged her daughter tight. "You could never make me sad. Lucas and I didn't end things well when Mommy moved away and I kept you from him. That was wrong of me but I thought I was doing the best thing for all of us."

"So I can see him now?"

"Yes. I want you two to get to know eachother." She wiped her tear stained face and smiled. "But how about we just focus on the Ravens kicking butt tonight?"

Allie nodded. "Let's go!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke was excited as she filled out the paperwork. Millie walked in and smiled.

"You're in a good mood. Did Victoria get hit by a bus?"

"No." She grinned. "I'm going to adopt a baby!"

Millie froze. "You're gonna what?"

"Adopt. After the whole coma thing I realized that life is short. I have been wanting to give Allie a sibling but I don't want to just wait around for the right guy to come along when there are thousands of kids that need a home."

"Have you talked with Allie about this? Or Lucas?"

"Why Lucas?"

"Well he is Allie's father and they have been bonding a lot lately. I think it would be nice if you told him what you were thinking about."

"You're right." She looked down at her stack of papers. "But I might as well get the screening process over. It's good for 2 years."

That afternoon she stopped by Lucas's house before picking Allie up from Nathan and Haley's. She didn't bother knocking.

"Luke?!"

Lily came running over. "Hi Brooke!"

Brooke caught her in a hug then set her down. Lucas smiled from his spot on the couch.

"Hey Cheery."

She sat down in an empty armchair. Karen came out of the kitchen and hugged her.

"Hi Brooke."

Luke turned off the TV. "What's up?"

"Well I wanted to run something by you before I told Allie."

"Ok."

She took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm going to adopt a baby or at least become a foster parent."

Lucas's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Well there are a ton of kids that need a good home and I have the life to give it to them. Plus then Allie will have a sibling."

Karen smiled. "That is a great idea Brooke."

Lucas nodded. "I guess it is a good thing."

"It's not a done deal yet and I might not even be approved for a year. I just wanted to get all the paperwork and the home check done."

Lucas smiled. "Just do me a favor? Tell Allie when I'm not around."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke wasn't going to tell Allie until it was a real thing. After her interview with the social worker she wasn't even sure that she would get a baby. Until 2 weeks later. She got a phone call while working at the store with Millie.

"Hi this is Brooke."

"Hello Miss. Davis. My name is Marlene we met before about our fostering program."

Brooke stopped what she was doing and felt her heart rate speed up. "Yes of course."

"Well we have a child in our immediate placement program that needs a foster family. Since your home has been approved I was wondering if you would be interested in fostering her?"

"Of course. When will all this happen?"

"She will get here tomorrow afternoon. She is part of the medical program. Since the doctors volunteer their time we don't know how long you will have her exactly. But most likely you'll have her between 3-4 months. She is 5 months old d coming from India."

"That sounds amazing. I'll do it."

"Great. I will fax you over the paperwork and give you the flight number tomorrow."

"Thank you so much."

Brooke hung up and started jumping up and down.

"They're giving me a baby!"

Millie looked confused. "I thought that woman said you weren't a good candidate for adoption?"

"It's not an adoption i'm going to foster a baby." She started to think. "Oh my God! I need to go shopping."

Millie started to follow her around the store. "Are you sure that you should be driving?"

Brooke grabbed a file. "I'm going to finish the sketches at home." She started to shove the file in her bag. "I can't fit this in my bag!"

Millie grabbed the file. "You don't need this. But Brooke have you really thought all of this through?"

Brooke grabbed the file and tried to force it into her bag again as she spoke. "Yes! I mean not completely but it can't be hard right? I was a single mom before. Why can't this fit in my bag!"

Millie took it again. "Again you don't need this."

Brooke paused and smiled. "Millie they're giving me a baby."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke was filling her cart up in Babies R Us when she called Peyton. She answered quick.

"Hey Brooke Haley is here with me. We've got some big news for you."

"I have big news too."

"Ok you go first."

"The lady from the adoption agency called and they're sending me a..." She grabbed a stuffed animal off the shelf. "Purple monkey."

Peyton's voice rang through. "You're adopting a purple monkey?"

"No a baby and not adopting. I'll tell you guys when I get to Nathan and Haley's. Now what was your news?"

"Haley and I are going to record an album together."

"Oh that's great. I'm getting a baby!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke dropped her stuff off at her house and then ran over to Nathan and Haley's. She found Peyton, Haley, Nathan, Deb, Skills, Karen, and Lucas in the kitchen talking. When Brooke burst in she spoke a mile a minute to Haley.

"Hales! Do you mind if I borrow Jamie's old crib because Allie's in in the storage unit in New York and plus I don't know how to put one together and you wouldn't happen to have an infant tub would you? I can not believe I forgot to get one. Plus I forgot how much stuff a baby needs. But I got toys, a high chair, food, bibs, spoons, bowls, bottles, clothes, diapers, wipes, a play mat, blankets, socks, a carseat, and a stroller."

Haley laughed at her. "Brooke breathe. Now tell us what is going on?"

"The lady from the adoption agency called. They have a program where kids from other countries come here and get major surgeries. This is like a practice run for me. But they had a family back out at the last minute so they asked me to take the baby."

Peyton, Haley, Nathan, Karen, and Lucas all threw questions at her.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Do their parents come with her?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"How long will you have it for?"

"Have you told Allie?"

Brooke smiled. "It's a little girl and her parents aren't coming with her. They didn't tell me what is wrong with her I'll find out when I pick her up. I'll have her for 3-4 months and no I haven't told Allie yet."

Haley looked at Nathan. "Jamie's pack-n-play, crib and bathtub are still in the storage room right?"

He nodded. "Skills and I can go grab them."

Lucas looked at her. "Allie is upstairs."

"Ok."

Brooke walked to the bottom of the staircase and yelled up.

"Allie? Can you come here for a second?"

Allie came down and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Mommy needs to talk to you for a second."

Allie sat down next to Brooke on the couch. Brooke smiled.

"This has been a big year for you hasn't it?"

She nodded. "I'm gonna be 5 on Friday!"

"I know. Do you think you can handle one more big thing?"

She nodded and Brooke continued.

"We are going to have a little baby stay with us for a while."

"Why?"

"She is sick and has to have surgery. Since her mommy and daddy couldn't come with her we are going to look after her until she gets better. Does that sound ok?"

Allie nodded. "I can help?"

"Yes. You are going to be Mommy's big helper. And this is good practice for when you are a big sister someday."

"Like how Daddy is Uncle Nathan's big brother?"

"Exactly."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke stood in the airport anxious. She didn't know what to expect. When a woman in a nice suit walked over to her with a baby in her arms Brooke felt a million butterflies in her stomach.

"Miss. Davis?"

Brooke nodded and the woman handed her a baby girl with soft black hair.

"This is baby Angie."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Allie came running through the door and looked at Brooke.

"Where is the baby?"

Brooke led her over to the living room. Angie was in her jumperoo.

"Allie this is Angie."

Allie grabbed Angie's hand. The baby smiled at her. "Hi Angie. I'm gonna be your big sister till you go home."

Lucas smiled. "Hey Angie." He spoke quietly to Brooke. "So what is wrong with her?"

"She has a heart murmur. It doesn't really affect her right now but it will be a problem as she grows."

He nodded. "She is adorable."

"I know. It's going to be hard to give her back."

"Well focus on right now."

They both looked and smiled as Allie sat down and tickled Angie's feet.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke held Angie in one arm and helped Haley hang the banner with the other. Haley smiled.

"I do not miss those days."

Brooke smiled. "It was hard getting her adjusted to the time difference but now she is doing great. We have our first pre-op appointment on Monday."

"Her surgery was scheduled already?"

"No they just want to check on how she is after traveling. Luke is going to come with me."

Haley smiled at her. "Lucas has been spending a lot of time over at your house lately."

"Yeah he's helped out a lot."

Haley cocked an eyebrow. "Brooke. I see his car there before I go to bed and it is still there when I leave for work."

Brooke sighed. "Ok he's slept over."

"Every night this week."

"He likes Angie."

"Brooke."

"Ok and we may have done it a few times."

"A few?"

"Ok more then a few."

Haley grinned. "It's about time. But you know Lindsey is coming today right?"

"Yeah Luke told me."

Lindsey threw her engagement ring at Luke when he told her about Allie. As Haley put up the last of the decorations Jamie and Allie came running downstairs.

"Hey here are the birthday boy and girl."

Allie smiled and played with Angie's toes. "I wish Lily was here."

Brooke smiled. "Lily and Nana Karen will be back they just had to get the rest of their things."

Jamie sighed. "But now we can't have our birthdays together."

Haley ruffled his hair. "But on you and Lily's actual birthday, we are going to have a barbecue and cake and ice cream by the pool with everyone."

That seemed to cheer them up. When the guest arrived so did the screaming children. Brooke had to tend to Angie quickly. When they opened gifts Deb looked frazzled. Especially when they both grabbed matching blue gift bags. They pulled out two jerseys. Both said Scott on the back. Jamie looked at them.

"Look Daddy, there you and Uncle Lucas's numbers!"

Nathan looked shocked but hid it well. "Those are our numbers."

Brooke made a point to ask Lucas while they helped Nathan put the candles in the cakes.

"What was all that about?"

Lucas shrugged. "When Nathan and I played pee-wee basketball those were our jerseys."

"Oh."

Nathan glanced at her. "Dan had them in his office at home. When I was little I never understood why he had kept Luke's too."

"So Dan brought them?"

"He was here but my mom wouldn't let him in. She didn't want to upset us."

Brooke just nodded. She bent down and smiled at Jamie and Allie.

"Hey you two. I have been super busy with baby Angie this week so I didn't have time to get you two gifts."

Allie smiled. "It's ok Mommy."

Brooke wrote out two checks and handed them to the kids. "Well I think you two are old enough to pick out your own gifts this year."

Jamie looked at his $100 check. "That is a lot of zeros."

"Yeah. Don't spend it all in one place."

Angie smiled at them. Jamie ran to his dad and handed him the check.

"Dad look what Aunt Brooke gave me!"

Nathan looked at the check and smiled. "Woah. What are you going to spend this on?"

"Maybe i'll get Chester a friend."

Haley groaned. "Oh no."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Chapter 5

Brooke set Allie's breakfast on the counter.

She looked into the living room and saw Allie holding Angie on the floor while they watched TV.

"Allie breakfast."

Allie set Angie on the floor and climbed onto the counter stool. Lucas walked downstairs and grabbed Angie. The baby giggled and tried to grab his nose.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Angie smiled. Lucas sat down next to Allie and settled Angie on his lap. Brooke grabbed a jar of baby food and handed it to him. Before she could even speak to Lucas her phone rang. She answered quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hello. I'm calling for a Brooke Davis?"

"This is Brooke."

"Hi Miss. Davis, this is Jenna from the hospital. Dr. Fields would like to fit Angie's surgery tomorrow afternoon at 2pm. Is that ok?"

"2pm tomorrow works."

"Don't forget to not give her anything to eat after midnight and to only give her clear liquids."

"Ok. Thank you."

She hung up and looked at Lucas shocked. He raised his eyebrows.

"What's up?"

"They scheduled Angie's surgery for tomorrow afternoon."

He nodded. "I can have Nathan and Skills cover at practice."

Allie looked curious. "Mommy, why does Angie need surgery? She isn't sick."

Brooke smiled. "Angie has a tiny hole in her heart that the doctor has to fix."

"Oh."

Brooke was nervous. She and Luke had met Dr. Fields a few days ago. He seemed nice and he explained to them everything but Brooke was terrified that something was going to go wrong. Plus this meant that they were close to saying goodbye to Angie and Brooke definitely wasn't ready for that. She and Lucas took the girls to the beach for the day. It was a good distraction for Brooke. She took a ton of pictures of Lucas playing with the girls in the water. At one point he splashed her and she tackled him. It was the first time that Brooke felt like she had a family.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas and Brooke were in the hospital waiting room. Luke was reading a magazine while Brooke tried to concentrate on her sketches. She looked at the clock for the 10th time and sighed.

"They've been in there for almost an hour."

Lucas threw an arm around her shoulders. "She'll be ok."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

After a few minutes Dr. Fields walked over to them.

"Miss. Davis?"

Brooke and Lucas stood. Luke spoke quickly.

"How is Angie?"

"She did great. I was able to place a patch over her heart and we brought her off bypass quickly. She is waking up from the anesthesia."

Brooke nodded. "When can we see her?"

"I can take you to her now."

They followed him into a room and waited a few minutes. When Angie was finally brought in she looked tired. Brooke looked at Dr. Fields.

"Can I hold her?"

"Of course."

Brooke snuggled Angie to her chest. The baby looked up at her and smiled before reaching for Lucas. He held her hand. The anesthesiologist walked in and told them that Angie just needed to stay the night so they could make sure she came out of the anesthesia ok. Brooke and Lucas were allowed to stay with her. Brooke just couldn't fall asleep. She brushed Angie's hair out of her face and smiled at her.

"Don't worry Angie. You will feel all better now."

Luke stood behind her and kissed her head. "Brooke you need to get some sleep."

She leaned into him. "I'll sleep when she is home."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Angie was recovering well from surgery. She had been home for a couple of days. Allie was a big help. She would help Brooke and Lucas change her, hand Angie her paci, make sure that she was warm, and would help feed her. It got Brooke thinking. Maybe she could have another baby. Allie was old enough now to understand and even help. She and Lucas were doing great. But Brooke wanted to get married before she had another baby. Having Lucas around made Brooke fall in love with him all over again. Today they were signing Allie up for Kindergarten. The little girl pushed Angie's stroller into the building, staying close to Brooke and Lucas. When they walked into the office the secretary smiled.

"Hello. How can I help you?"

Brooke smiled. "We were hoping to sign our daughter up for kindergarten?"

"Of course." She handed them a clipboard. "Just fill this information out and then we can register her."

Brooke and Luke sat down and filled out the paperwork. She handed the clipboard back and the woman smiled.

"Welcome to Tree Hill Elementary."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke walked in to C/B with Angie.

"Hey Millie have you sent the sketches to Maci's yet?"

Millie smiled. "Over an hour ago. I've already heard back. They loved ou new designs. I also just spoke with Carla and she has the release date for the winter line and she wants your notes on this months magazine by 5pm tonight so she can make adjustments."

Brooke set Angie in the playpen set up in the office. Brooke flipped through the magazine and left notes on places that could improve. She looked at the girl on the cover and sighed.

"Millie?"

Millie came in confused. "Everything ok?"

"No." She held up the magazine. "The picture is good but I think that we can do better."

"What do you mean?"

Brooke thought for a moment. "Tell Carla I need until tomorrow to finish the magazine. If we have to release a day late that's fine." She grabbed her color pencils and started sketching. "I need you to get me my sewing machine from the house."

Millie nodded and started making the arrangements. By noon Brooke had started sewing some outfits. Se held up a navy suade blazer and smiled at Angie.

"What do you think?"

Angie smiled and started chewing on her teething keys. After an hour Haley appeared at th office door.

"Hey I got your message."

Brooke stood and grinned. "I have a major dilemma."

"What?"

Brooke showed her the magazine cover. "It's not right. It's not me."

Haley cocked an eyebrow. "Ok. I don't know what you want me to do about it?"

Brooke pulled out a garment rack of clothes. "I need you to be my model."

Haley shook her head. "No way!"

"Come on Hales, you are perfect for this! Plus you get to keep all the clothes and since they don't come out until October you will get to wear them first."

Haley sighed. "Fine. But I'm only doing this for you."

Soon Brooke had set up a white screen in red bedroom records and had her camera in hand. It reminded Brooke of the early days of her company when Brooke had her friends model the clothes for her website. Haley came out in a navy blue gown and smiled.

"Brooke this dress is amazing."

"Why thank you."

Brooke took tons of pictures and the uploaded them onto the digital magazine cover. She finally chose the right one. Haley was in a simple navy blazer, silver lace cami, dark wash jeans, and navy flats. It was simple yet elegant. Brooke showed it to Haley.

"That is one sexy Mama!"

Haley blushed. "Brooke that picture is amazing."

Brooke smiled and forwarded the cover to Carla. Brooke loved that she was getting her company back to what it was from the beginning, her dream.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hold still Monkey."

Brooke was brushing Allie's hair and then braided back her bangs and secured them with a white bow. She dressed her in a orange and white striped top, denim shorts and clear jelly sandals. When Allie walked downstairs Lucas smiled.

"Wow don't you look pretty."

Allie ran over and hugged him. Angie banged her spoon against her tray. Allie kissed her head.

"I didn't forget about you."

Brooke smiled. "Ok Miss. Kindergartener it's time to go."

Allie grabbed her unicorn backpack and matching lunchbox. She paused and looked at Lucas.

"Daddy, you packed my lunch right?"

Lucas laughed while Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Yes your daddy packed your lunch."

Allie nodded. They drove to the school and met Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Karen, and Lily at the entrance. Karen smiled at Allie.

"Are you ready Monkey?"

Allie nodded. She looked at Brooke.

"Mommy, can I hold Angie for a minute?"

Brooke handed her Angie and smiled at them. Allie made funny faces at her. Haley carefully pinned a laminated apple on Allie's shirt.

"You and Jamie are in the same class."

"What about Lily?"

"She will be across the hall."

Allie looked at the apple. It had her name and her teacher's name on it. When the bell rang Nathan smiled.

"Ok I can walk Allie and Jamie in."

Lucas took Angie from Allie and kissed his daughter's forehead. "Have a good day."

Brooke hugged her tight. "Have fun."

Nathan grabbed their hands and led them inside. Karen took Lily in and returned crying.

"I thought it would be easier then it was with Lucas. I cried the whole way home after I dropped him off."

Nathan came out and hugged Haley. "They did great."

They all went about their days. Brooke was sitting in the store with Angie on her lap when she received the copy of her magazine. She still loved the picture of Haley. When Millie arrived she was bursting with news.

"Brooke you are not going to believe this!"

"What?"

"The magazine is flying off the shelves we are reprinting half a million copies. You have also received over 500,000 retweets in the past 4 hours!"

"You're kidding?"

"No. People are loving seeing a normal woman on the cover. And the working mommy article is a huge hit. I am fielding calls from over a dozen magazines wanting interviews. Vogue wants you and Haley to do a cover spread together."

Brooke was shocked. "I'll talk to Haley about it."

When Brooke went to pick up Allie she smiled. Allie, Jamie and Lily came running over t where Brooke, Angie, Karen and Haley were. Allie kissed Angie and then hugged Brooke.

"Mommy we have a class fish named Nemo."

"Wow. What did you do today?"

"We traced our names with dots and then we learned to write the letter "A"." She pulled a paper out of her bag and showed it to her."See A for Allie."

When Lucas got home that night Allie ran to him.

"Daddy!"

He smiled and spun her through the air. "How was school?"

"Good. Jamie and I sit at the same table."

"Cool." He kissed Angie's forehead and then kissed Brooke's lips. He pulled out a magazine and showed it to her. "Nathan and I actually read it cover to cover."

"Aww thanks Babe. What did you think of Haley's picture?"

"It's awesome. Nathan has it framed on our office wall."

"Vogue wants Haley and I to do a cover spread together."

"Are you going to?"

"We talked about it and agreed. They're gonna come out to Tree Hill and do a shoot on the beach."

"That will be cool."

They ate dinner together and Brooke smiled at Angie.

"Do you want to go to the beach tomorrow baby girl?"

Angie kicked her feet and smiled. Angie had been with them for over 4 months. Brooke knew it was too good to be true.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke was packing she and Angie's beach bag when she got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hi Miss. Davis, this is Marlene. I wanted to let you know that we are ready to send Angie home tomorrow."

Brooke stopped dead in her tracks. "But she just had major surgery. He doctor said that she is still recovering. She hasn't even had her post op appointment."

"Well her family is anxious to get her back."

"That may be but she isn't ready."

"Miss. Davis I have scheduled you an appointment with Dr. Fields for this afternoon. If he says she is ok se is going home tomorrow."

Brooke felt like someone had stabbed her in the chest. She took Angie to the beach and watched as she crawled around on the sand. Angie felt like part of heir family. She didn't know how to function without her. When she met with Dr. Fields she voiced her concerns.

"She just had surgery and she is still struggling to breathe at night."

Dr. Fields looked up. "I think I know what's wrong."

"What?"

"You have fallen in love with this adorable baby and now you don't want to give her back."

She sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Brooke you knew that eventually she would have to go back home. I'm sure her parents are ready to have her back."

She nodded. It was going to be the hardest thing that she ever did.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas and Brooke were waiting in the airport for Angie's case worker. The baby was so happy. When Brooke started to cry Luke put an arm around her shoulders. The lady finally walked over.

"Miss. Davis?"

Brooke nodded and stood. She held Angie up and she and Luke both kissed her before Brooke forced a smile.

"You be a god girl ok?"

Angie giggled and reached for Brooke's nose.

"Well never forget you."

The lady smiled and took Angie. Before she could pull away Brooke stopped her and handed her a pink canvas bag.

"We made her a going home bag. It has pictures we took, her favorite snacks, her stuffed purple monkey, and her favorite blanket."

The lady nodded. "I'm sure her family will appreciate it."

They watched as Angie grew further and further away. They saw when her flight took off and Brooke broke down in tears. Lucas held her tight and didn't let go for the rest of the night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few weeks had passed and Brooke was back to her normal cheery self. Lucas had moved in with she and Allie and let Karen have her house back. They had been sound asleep when Luke's phone almost vibrated off the bedside table. He sat up and answered it.

"Hello?...Yes this is Lucas Scott...what?...when?how?...Thank you for calling."

Brooke saw the look on his face. It was 2am. No news at 2am was good. She flipped on her lamp and spoke quietly.

"What happened?"

He spoke in a lifeless voice. "Quentin Fields was shot tonight. He's dead."

"What?"

"He's dead."

Luke started to shake. Brooke held him as he cried. Around 4am he settled and they went downstairs. Brooke made a pot of strong coffee while Luke looked out the back door at the water. When Brooke handed him his coffee he spoke quietly.

"I talked to him last night. He thanked me for not giving up on him."

Brooke rubbed his back. They stayed quiet for a while until a knock came on the door. Brooke opened it and found Skills standing there. He looked upset.

"Is it true? Is Quentin really dead?"

Brooke nodded. "Come in."

He poured himself some coffee and then looked at Luke.

"Does Nate know?"

"I don't know I haven't called."

Brooke handed them their house phone. "You should."

Luke sighed and dialed. He started speaking quietly.

"Hey Hales sorry to wake you. Is Nate there?...where is he?...Quentin Fields was killed last night...someone shot him...Do you want me to?...yeah bring him over."

He hung up and looked on the verge of tears again.

"Nathan is at the rivercourt...waiting on Quentin."

Brooke and Skills didn't know what to say. Haley walked in a few minutes later carrying a sleeping Jamie. She looked like a ghost.

"I'm gonna go tell Nathan."

Brooke nodded and took Jamie. She laid him down in their guest room. When she came back down Haley had left. She sat down next to Lucas on the couch while Skills plopped into one of their armchairs. Brooke spoke to Luke quietly.

"How are we going to tell Allie and Jamie? They love Quentin. They asked me to sew him a cape."

He grabbed her hand. "I don't know."

They were all silent. When Nathan and Haley walked in Nathan looked like he was made of stone. He sat down on the other couch without saying a word. Haley hesitated before joining him. No one spoke yet they were all expressing the same emotions. Shock, sadness and anger. Around 7am Brooke started to hear little footsteps coming from upstairs. They all looked up when they heard a bed squeak and little giggles. Allie and Jamie came running down the stairs a few minutes later. Allie ran up to her parents.

"Mommy, Jamie jumped on me!"

Jamie came up next to her laughing. "Only a little."

They both noticed the looks on the adults faces. Jamie looked at his parents.

"What's wrong?"

Haley sighed and knelt in front of them. "Quentin had an accident Sweetie and he's...gone. He went to heaven."

Allie looked shocked but Jamie still looked confused.

"Can I go see him?"

Nathan spoke for the first time in a quiet voice. "No Buddy...he died. His body quit working."

Allie turned and climbed onto Lucas's lap. Jamie stayed quiet as she spoke.

"Daddy how did he die?"

Luke hesitated before Brooke nodded. "A very bad person killed him."

Jamie shook his head. "He's not gone! I haven' given him his cape yet! He'll like it, you'll see!"

He ran back upstairs. Allie followed him. Soon Mouth, Fergie, Junk, and Peyton joined them. Everyone was in shock. Haley sighed at one point.

"An e-mail has been sent out to parents. Classes are cancelled."

Luke nodded. "That's probably best. I'm gonna call the team personally."

Skills nodded. "I'll take half the list."

Peyton looked at Haley. "His mom is a single mom right?"

She nodded. "He has 3 other siblings. One of them is Jamie's age."

Nathan spoke. "I want to go see her."

Brooke nodded. "I'll call her and see when it is the best time."

Brooke stepped into her kitchen and dialed the number Haley had given her. It rang once and a woman answered.

"Field's residence."

"Hi this is Brooke Davis. Coach Scott wanted to come by with the other coaches and pay their respects. Is there a good time?"

The woman sighed. "Tomorrow would be better. She's a little shaken. Come by around 1."

"Ok. Pass along our condolences."

"I will. Goodbye."

Brooke walked back out and looked at Nathan. "Tomorrow afternoon."

He nodded. Allie came back downstairs and hugged her mother's leg.

"Mommy, Jamie and I want to finish the cape."

Brooke sighed. "Ok."

She went upstairs and helped them sew his cape. She even printed "Fields" and his number on the back. Jamie nodded when she was done.

"No matter what, i'm gonna give him his cape."

Brooke smiled and hugged them. "It's ok to be sad. Quentin was a very good friend to you guys. But he would want you to keep the team together."

Allie nodded. "We won't let him down."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they walked into the cemetery Brooke got chills down her spine. They had all made it through the service but now they had to say goodbye. One by one they walked up and had their moment. When it was Allie and Jamie's turn Brooke helped them place Quentin's cape over his casket. Allie placed her hand on it and let a tear slid down her face.

"I'm gonna miss you Q."

She kissed the side of it then stood back. Jamie put is hand on it too and spoke quietly.

"We're gonna have a re-match when I see you again someday. Bye for now Q."

Brooke spoke quietly holding the kids hands. "Quentin you came so far and you have taught me and these kids so much. We will miss you everyday."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke came home and smelled Luke's amazing cooking. She smiled as she kicked her shoes off and took off her jacket.

"Hey Babe!"

She walked into the kitchen and her jaw dropped. Luke had lite candles, had her favorite wine and made her favorite garlic chicken stir fry. He was standing at the stove in his black slacks and a navy blue dress shirt. He smiled at her.

"Hey pretty girl."

"What's all this?"

He turned and handed her a glass and poured her some wine. "I just wanted to have some alone time."

"Where's Allie?"

"Having a sleepover with Lily."

He held up his own glass and smiled. "To the future."

She clinked her glass against his and took a sip before smiling. "You are amazing."

He finished cooking dinner then served it. They chatted through dinner about work and Allie. When they finished Luke brought out his mom's cannoli's. Brooke smiled.

"You went all out."

He smiled. "I wanted tonight to be special."

She cocked an eyebrow. When Luke slid down onto one knee she felt her heart stop. He pulled out a ring and smiled.

"Brooke Davis would you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?"

She nodded. "Yes!"

"Yes?"

"Yes! One thousand times yes!"

He slid the ring onto her finger before picking her up and swinging her through the air.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke and Lucas wanted to get married as soon as possible. They set a date for January 12th and started planning. Brooke was sitting in Nathan and Haley's kitchen flipping through some magazines with Haley. She smiled.

"So I want to go to New York for fashion week to get an idea for a dress. I'm also going to my show."

Haley sat down next to her. "That will be cool. Especially since you're gonna be the bride."

"It will be so much fun for us."

"Us?"

"Well my maid-of honor has to come with me."

Haley's eyes widened. "Seriously? You want me to be your maid of honor?"

"Of course!"

Haley hugged her and then jumped up when Nathan entered the room.

"Brooke just asked me to be her maid of honor!"

He smiled. "Well i'm glad since i'm Luke's best man. I need someone beautiful on my arm and you are the most beautiful woman ever."

Brooke rolled her eyes before speaking. "Well I'm stealing Haley away for a week to come to New York with me and Millie."

He nodded. "You need some time away."

Haley smiled. "You can handle Jamie for a week?"

"I'm sure my mom would be willing to help. We'll be fine."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Welcome to New York!"

Brooke, Haley and Millie entered Brooke's condo. Haley looked around and smiled.

"Brooke this view is amazing!"

She smiled. "Thanks. I can't wait to take you behind the scenes of my show. You will love it!"

Millie turned up the heat and grabbed her bag. "I'm gonna sleep in Allie's room. Haley you take the guest room."

Haley spoke quickly. "I can sleep in Allie's room."

Millie giggled. "Allie has a queen size memory foam bed. I call her room."

Brooke shook her head and started to unpack. It felt weird being back in her condo without Allie. This was truly the first place that they owned together. When Brooke first got to New York her parents had rented her a tiny studio apartment. A year later she was able to buy her condo in cash. Allie was with her through the whole process of building her business. Now Brooke was back engaged to Allie's father who had no idea about her a year ago. Brooke smiled. She had come so far.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **SORRY THIS IS SO LATE. I'VE HAD THE FLU FOR A WEEK AND HAVE BEEN TRYING TO CATCH UP WITH MY CLASSES AND WORK. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP AT SOME POINT ON SUNDAY. PLEASE REVIEW! XOXO- SISSY**


	6. Chapter 6

Brooke walked into C/B and looked around. It felt odd to be back. This wasn't her office anymore. Carla walked over and smiled.

"Hey Boss good to have you back. So the show is almost finished I just need you to approve the models and the outfits. Millie already approved the guest list, caterer and back drop."

Brooke nodded and sat down at her old desk. She flipped through the models and chose a variety and then chose the outfits. She finished around noon and met Millie and Haley for lunch. Millie smiled.

"How was it?"

"Weird. I miss home."

Haley showed her a picture on her phone. "The kids are having fun with the guys. They're taking them camping."

Millie laughed. "Allie camping. I would pay big money to see that."

Brooke nodded. "I'd pay money to see Luke and Nathan camp."

They finished their lunch then went to Vera Wang's fashion show. Haley was in awe of all the lights and details. She tapped Brooke on the shoulder.

"Is that Jessica Simpson?"

Brooke looked. "Yeah. She buys a lot of my stuff too."

"I wonder if she's getting married?"

Brooke shrugged. When the show started Brooke started to get a vision for her wedding dress. As soon as they got back to the condo she began to sketch her idea out. She also sketched out her bridesmaid and flower girl dresses. She started to get excited.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Brooke which belt do you want with the black dress?"

Brooke turned and looked at the black handkerchief dress and grabbed a turquoise belt. "Try this."

Carla helped the model adjust the belt and Brooke nodded.

"Perfect."

Haley walked up to her and smiled. "There is a huge crowd out there."

Millie nodded. "Brooke don't forget you have to do the red carpet for the after party. Vogue, Cosmo and Entertainment Tonight are lined up for interviews."

She nodded and took a deep breath. "It's show time."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The show went off without a hitch. When they reached the after party Brooke plastered a smile on her face for the red carpet. She stepped out of the limo and cameras immediately flashed. Haley tried to walk to the back but Brooke grabbed her hand.

"Come on Tudor Girl."

Haley rolled her eyes. Haley posed for a few photos with Brooke. Soon a reporter from Vogue approached her.

"Brooke Davis. I'm Darcy from Vogue magazine."

Brooke smiled. "Of course. I hope you enjoyed the show."

"It was fabulous. So you recently opened a store in your hometown, how is that store doing?"

"Better then I even imagined. It is one of our top earning stores."

"How long will you be in the city for?"

"Only a few days and then I will be back home."

Darcy smiled and shook her hand. "Well thank you Miss. Davis it has been great meeting you."

Brooke moved onto a quick interview with Cosmo and then moved onto her sit down TV interview with Entertainment Tonight. She sat down in the director's chair across from a man. He smiled.

"Hello, I'm Adam with Entertainment Tonight."

Brooke shook his hand. "I'm Brooke Davis."

He motioned to the cameraman and then spoke into the camera.

"This is Adam and I am live with Designer and owner of Clothes Over Bros, Miss. Brooke Davis. Thank you Brooke for being here."

Brooke smiled widely. "It's great to be here Adam."

"I know that you have a party to attend so I'm gonna move through these questions quickly. Your line with Macy's has been flying off the shelves. What is that line based off of?"

"Well I wanted a line that was affordable and cute for women everywhere."

"You also came out with a new sportswear line and have picked basketball star Nathan Scott to be the face of the new line. Why did you select him?"

"Nathan is a very good friend of mine and he is the most inspiring person I know. He is someone that young athletes can look up to. I knew he was perfect for this line."

"How do you feel about your show tonight?"

"I think it went great. I have an excellent team and they pulled this together flawlessly. I owe it all to them."

"Well thank you Miss. Davis. I know we will be seeing more amazing things from you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke, Haley and Millie walked through the airport together. Haley smiled when she spotted Nathan and Lucas standing with the kids. Allie came running over.

"Mommy!"

Brooke grabbed her as Haley grabbed Jamie. Brooke kissed her head.

"Did you and Daddy have fun?"

She nodded. "We went camping and then Uncle Nathan made Daddy walk through the gym in a tutu!"

Luke rolled his eyes and kissed her. "How was your trip?"

"It was great."

Haley hugged Nathan and agreed. "We went to the spa, a concert, 5 fashion shows, and did some shopping."

Allie held her mom's hand as they made their way out to the parking lot. Jamie smiled at his mom.

"The Ravens won Momma!"

"Wow they did?"

"Yeah it was awesome. The whole game was for Quentin."

Brooke grinned at him. "I'm sure Q would have been so proud."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas nervously pulled the paper off of the book in his hands. He smiled as he looked at the cover. He had just finished his new book "The Comet". Brooke came downstairs and smiled.

"How does it feel? As good as the first?"

He smiled. "Better."

Brooke sat down and flipped through the book. "I like this book better then the first."

"Why? The first book was about my friends. This one is about my childhood."

"Exactly. You get to see what you went through as a child."

He kissed her softly. "I already have a book tour all planned out. I have to leave next week."

She sighed. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you girls too."

Allie came downstairs with one of her dolls and jumped onto the couch.

"What are we doing?"

Lucas handed her his book. "I need my favorite person to read my book."

Allie nodded and settled herself in an armchair. Brooke shook her head amused.

"She is your mini-me."

He chuckled and watched Allie read. She got the same wrinkle on her forehead that he did whenever he read. It would be harder to go on his new book tour when he had a family back home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas had left for his book tour leaving Brooke and Allie alone. Brooke didn't know what to do with herself. She tried to keep herself busy. She had finished over 100 sketches and started to make her wedding dress. She was at home cooking dinner one night when she felt the first ache in her chest. Allie sat down at the counter and looked at her plate of lasagna.

"This doesn't look like how Daddy makes it."

Brooke smiled. "Well it's mommy's recipe."

She took a timid bite and made a face. "It taste funny."

Brooke tried it herself and gagged. "Ok that is really bad."

"Can we order a pizza?"

"Pepperoni?"

Allie nodded. "When is Daddy coming home?"

"He'll be home soon. Do you want to call him?"

She nodded. Brooke dialed his number and then handed her the phone. Allie's face lite up.

"Hi Daddy!...I'm fine. Jamie and I made mud pies at Uncle Nathan's...yeah. Mommy tried to make lasagna but it didn't taste like yours...Mommy isn't a good cook...Ok...when are you coming home?...That long?...Ok. I love you...Here's Mommy."

Allie handed Brooke the phone. She smiled.

"Hey Babe."

Lucas's tired voice came through the phone. "Hey. How are you guys?"

"Good other then the fact that I can't cook."

He chuckled. "God I miss you guys."

"We miss you too. How is the book tour so far?"

"I had 2,000 people at my last signing. Before that they had to turn people away."

"Have I told you how proud I am of you?"

"Once or twice."

"Well I will show you how proud I am when you get home."

"Oh don't do that I miss you enough already."

She laughed and then sighed. "I better order dinner before little miss faints."

He laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later Brooke started feeling dizzy at work. She and Millie were finishing up inventory. Millie glanced over as Brooke sat down on one of their couches.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Brooke looked at her phone and sighed. "It's 9:30pm. We've been at this for over 10 hours."

"Do you want me to order some dinner?"

She shook her head. "We have one box left and then we can go home."

They finished quickly and Brooke grabbed her keys. She almost fell over. She grabbed the counter to settle herself. Millie looked concerned.

"I don't think you should drive. I'll take you home."

Brooke decided not to argue. When she got home she decided that since Allie was at Nathan and Haley's she would take a hot bath. She soaked in the water until her skin wrinkled and the water became cold. She slipped into her bathrobe and quickly fell asleep. When she woke up the next day she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't understand what was wrong. She grabbed her cell and called Millie.

"Hey Brooke."

"Millie, I'm not going to be in today. I think I might have the flu or something."

"I'll make you a doctor's appointment."

"No, I don't need a doctor."

"Yes you do. The last thing you need is for Allie to catch whatever you have. You're going to the doctor."

Despite her protest Brooke was sitting in the doctor's office an hour later. He insisted on doing a round of blood work. When he entered the room Brooke sighed.

"I have the flu right?"

He shook his head. "No. You're pregnant."

Brooke sat still for over a minute. "What?"

"You're pregnant. About 7 weeks."

Brooke felt a mixture of joy and shock.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke didn't want to say anything to Allie. They sat eating their dinner, instant mac and cheese, without speaking much. Allie wiped her mouth with a napkin and looked at her mom curious.

"Why aren't you talking?"

Brooke had been thinking and snapped out of her own head. "What?"

"You aren't talking. You always ask me how my day was."

She smiled. "Sorry. How was your day?"

"Ok, except I think this boy in my class is picking on Jamie."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because Chuck and his friends are always pulling Jamie's cape."

"Well maybe I need to talk to him."

"I don't think that's good idea."

"Why?"

"Because Chuck uses potty words."

"He does?"

"Yeah. He's really bad. I want to help Jamie."

"That's a good idea. We are a family and we look after one another. Ok?"

"Ok."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Brooke received a call from Allie's school. She walked into the main office and saw Jamie, Allie and another little boy who had a bloody nose. The principal and Allie's teacher looked at her. The principal spoke.

"Miss. Davis I presume?"

Brooke nodded. "Yes. What happened?"

Allie's teacher spoke up. "Allie was involved in a fight."

Brooke looked at Allie who was crying silently. "I'm sure there must have been a good reason."

"It seems that Jamie and Chuck were having a disagreement and Allie punched Chuck in the nose."

Brooke's jaw dropped. Before she could say anything else, a woman walked in.

"Excuse me I got a call about my son?" She looked and saw Chuck. "Sweetheart what happened?"

Chuck pointed to Allie and Jamie. "Those kids hit me."

The woman looked at Brooke. "Are you their mother?"

Brooke crossed her arms. "Yes."

The woman looked at the principal. "I want tem expelled."

Brooke raised her voice. "Hey now if anyone should be expelled it's your son for bullying my nephew!"

"Excuse me but my son is a sweet kid. Your nephew is too old to be wearing a stupid cape to school."

"If Jamie wants to wear a cape he can wear a cape."

"This is why teenagers should not be parents. Poor breeding always shows."

Brooke's temper flared. "What did you just say Bitch?"

"You heard me! Your kids are idiots!"

Brooke shoved her into a potted plant. After an hour Brooke was allowed to take Jamie and Allie home. When she walked into Nathan and Haley's house she found them talking with Skills. Haley looked at Jamie.

"Jamie what are you doing home?"

He ran up to his parents excited. Allie broke Chuck's nose and then Aunt Brooke called Chuck's mom a Bitch and shoved her into a plant!"

Nathan chuckled. "We told Jamie to just walk away."

Brooke set her purse down. "Well she started saying that Jamie and Allie were idiots."

Jamie sat at the counter. "Allie made Chuck cry!"

Allie sat down next to him and looked at Nathan. "I just asked him to stop and then when he wouldn't I hit him. I didn't mean to make him cry, I just wanted him to leave Jamie alone."

Brooke sighed. "I know you did Sweetie but next time use your words, not you fist."

She nodded. "Are you going to tell Daddy?"

Skills laughed. "Luke is gonna crack up at this one."

Haley lightly hit him. "Don't encourage them."

Skills looked at Jamie and smiled. "Next time this kid picks on you just remind him that he got beat up by a girl!"

Jamie pounded knuckles and grinned.

"You should have seen him!"

Allie smiled. "I did get him good didn't I?"

"Heck yeah you did!"

Later that night Brooke called Lucas and told him what happened. As Skills said Luke started laughing.

"She actually made him cry?"

Brooke shook her head. "Yeah but that is not the point. I told her to use her words not her fist."

"I know but it's still funny."

"I agreed to let Nathan handle it from now on."

"What is he going to do?"

"He wants me to make him a cape. Other then that I have no idea."

"Nathan in cape? Be sure to take a picture for me."

"I will."

"So other then our daughter channeling her inner hulk, what's new?"

She smiled to herself. "Well I have my new line with Macy's coming out, I need to send out our wedding invitations, I need to let my dress out a bit because I found out that I am pregnant, and I have to finish the bridesmaid's dresses."

He paused. "Wait what?"

"I need to finish the bridesmaid's dresses?"

"Before that."

"Send out the wedding invitations?"

"After that."

She smiled her wicked grin. "Oh the pregnant part."

"Yeah that would be it. Are you serious?"

"I found out a few days ago."

He sounded excited. "I can't believe this! I love you."

"I love you too."

"I only have 2 more stops on this tour and then I am all yours."

"I have been counting down the days."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as Lucas knew Brooke told their friends about the baby. She started with Haley and Nathan. She walked in and smiled at Haley who was busy grading papers.

"Hey Hales. Thanks for picking Allie up."

Haley smiled. "No problem. She keeps Jamie entertained so I can get my work done."

Nathan walked in and dropped his gym bag. "Hey Brooke."

He kissed Haley and then plopped down on a counter stool. Haley shook her head.

"I swear you and Jamie are going to break those stools one of these days."

Haley then noticed the smile on Brooke's face. She set her laptop aside.

"Ok spill."

"Spill what?"

"You are oozing happiness. Is Luke coming home early or something?"

"No. We just have some really good news."

"Care to elaborate?"

Brooke's smile widened. "I'm pregnant!"

Haley squealed. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah!"

Nathan placed his hands over his ears while the women squealed and hugged eachother. When they settled he stood and hugged her.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. I wanted to tell you guys the minute that I found out but I wanted to tell Luke first."

Haley was still grinning. "I bet he is excited. What does Allie think. I'm shocked she hasn't said anything."

"I haven't told her yet. I wanted to get her a gift to make her feel even more special."

Nathan grabbed an apple and took a bite before talking. "Try a bunny. Chester was the best thing that we ever got Jamie."

"Or you could try getting her a doll."

Brooke thought for a minute. "I think Nate is actually right about the bunny. She loves Chester."

Haley grabbed a folder by the telephone and wrote something down.

"This is where I got Chester. They are great."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Brooke and Allie drove out to a small farm just outside of town. Allie looked confused.

"Mommy, where are we going?"

"I told you that it is a surprise."

When they pulled up a woman came and met them. She smiled as they approached her.

"Hello, you must be Miss. Davis."

Brooke shook her hand. "Hi. This is my daughter Allison."

The woman knelt down and shook Allie's hand. "Hello Allison. I'm Meg."

Allie just smiled. Brooke smiled down at her.

"Ok do you want to know what we are doing here?"

Allie nodded and Meg led them into a barn. Inside there were brightly painted rabbit hutches and in the back there were old horse stalls filled with baby rabbits. Allie squealed with delight.

"I'm getting a bunny?"

"Daddy and I agree that you can have a bunny as a special gift."

Meg showed Allie the different kids of bunnies. Allie finally picked a baby floppy eared bunny that she named Oreo. She then picked him out a white hutch with flowers on it. Once they were settled in the car Allie smiled down at Oreo.

"I know that you're a boy but your cage had to match my room."

Brooke smiled. "I thought you would pick a girl bunny."

"I was but he is so cute."

Once they got home Brooke helped Allie set up Oreo's cage and food. He settled in quickly. Allie stood next to the cage grinning.

"I can't wait to take him to Jamie's to play with Chester."

Brooke nodded. "Do you want to know something cool?"

She nodded.

"Chester is Oreo's big brother. They have the same Mommy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So Chester can teach Oreo things."

Allie nodded and Brooke grabbed her and settled her on her lap.

"That is what Mommy wants to talk to you about. Do you remember how you were like Angie's big sister and you helped Mommy and Daddy with her?"

"Yeah?"

"Well Mommy and Daddy are going to have a baby."

She squealed. "Really?"

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah! If it's a girl she can share my clothes."

"That is very sweet of you. Now Mommy and Daddy are going to need you to be our big helper."

"I will."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mommy! I can't find my tap shoes!"

"They're down here!"

Allie came running downstairs in a red and white polka dot crop top and white dance shorts. Brooke handed her the tap shoes and helped her tie them.

"Ok did you give Oreo fresh water?"

She nodded. "And I made sure he had enough food."

Brooke grabbed her purse and loaded Allie into the car. Once they were at dance class Brooke sat down in the waiting area while Allie ran in. Brooke sketched while she waited. For some reason she felt like she did some of her best designs here. She had just finished up her fourth design when Allie came out. She had streaks own her face. She sat down at Brooke's feet and pulled on her sneakers.

"How was class?"

Allie just shrugged. "Can we go home?"

Brooke put her portfolio back into her bag and looked at her daughter.

"We can leave when you tell me what happened."

Allie sighed. "Miss. Lena gave Sara the lead for the winter recital."

"Well Sweetie you can't always be the lead."

"I know but I worked so hard. Then I got up to do my back handspring and choked."

Brooke sighed. "You have been practicing that all week. What went wrong?"

"Sara and her friend Amber said that I sucked and...I just couldn't do it."

Brooke grabbed her and carried her out to the car. She spoke to her as she buckled her in.

"How about we go to the gym and work on it? I'm sure Aunt Peyton and Aunt Haley will be more then willing to help us."

When they reached the gym Haley, Nathan, Peyton, Jamie, and Skills were waiting. Jamie, Nathan and Skills were practicing their jump shots. Haley and Peyton smiled when they walked in. Peyton spoke to Allie.

"Ok Kiddo we have the cure for choking."

Allie looked at her curious. "What?"

Haley and Peyton led her over to one of their cheerleading mats. Haley smiled.

"We are going to practice the back handspring until you are not scared anymore, you're just tired."

For the next hour Allie kept practicing. She had a beautiful back handspring. When she stopped she looked up and Peyton.

"Can I show you something?"

Peyton nodded. Allie stepped back away from the mat. She did a round-off and then a back handspring into a back tuck on the mat. She was a natural. Brooke looked at her shocked.

"Allie why didn't you show that to your teacher?"

"Because the other girls already don't like me."

Peyton looked at Brooke. "You need to talk to that teacher."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At Allie's next dance class, Brooke walked in at the beginning. Miss. Lena smiled at her.

"Oh hi Miss. Davis. If you have any questions about the recital Carmen can help you at the desk."

"I needed to discuss Allie with you. She was really upset the other day and told me that the other girls have been picking on her and that is why she didn't do her best at the audition."

Lena sighed. "I figured as much. Can Allie re-audition for me?"

Brooke nodded and walked over to Allie.

"Hey I want you to forget where you are and pretend that you are back at the gym with Mommy, Aunt Peyton and Aunt Haley. Ok?"

She nodded. Lena lined the other girls up and had them sit by the mirror. Allie changed into her jazz shoes and walked to the middle of the room. Lena smiled.

"Ok Allie. I'm gonna start the music."

Allie nodded. As soon as Broadway Baby started playing Allie started her routine. When she reached the tumbling part she took a deep breath and ran forward. Brooke almost cheered when Allie nailed her round-off, back handspring back tuck. Allie had such a look of triumph on her little face. Lena and a few of the other girls clapped for her. Lena stood and smiled.

"Allie I would like you to dance the lead."

Allie's face light up. "Thank you."

Brooke smiled and slipped out of the room. Her work was done.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
